Late Night Radio
by Jheya Ono
Summary: The original Chosen have all gone their seperate ways, and it's been 5 yrs since Taichi, now the host of a late night radio show, has seen any of them. So what will happen when one of them, namely Yamato, gets back in touch? Yaoi, Taito. Language. Part7.
1. First Snow

****

Late Night Radio

__

Uh, look, this is my first proper Taito fic, so try not to be too hard on me. This part doesn't actually warrant the PG-13, it's more of a PG, but I thought I'd start off with that rating anyway, because of where I'm going with this in future parts.

I'm no good at judging the quality of my work, so you'll have to make your own mind up whether it's any good or not. It's actually pretty fluffy, a bit sweet and sugary because I got fed up of being dark and depressing.

I don't actually know that much about how radio stations work, so please try and forgive an glaring inaccuracies that are bound to be present. I've just set it up the way I have because it works with the story line.

****

Warning: This fic is going to include Yaoi, Taito, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read it. This part doesn't actually contain any, but this is just to let you know where this is heading.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, this is entirely non-profit, please don't sue because I don't have that much cash in any case.

That's all I have to say, hope you like the fic!

~

"Hi there everyone, this is DJ Chi, here with you from midnight through to six in the morning. At this station, we're open to requests, so if you would like to hear a particular song, then just give me a call! The number, if you don't already know it, is…"

Yagami Taichi spoke into the microphone, his words going out live on air. He didn't know how many were listening to him, and in truth, he didn't really care. He was one of only a few at this particular radio station that didn't actually mind doing the graveyard shift. He found it peaceful. A little lonely at times, but nevertheless, peaceful.

"Well, seeing as it's only just gone past the witching hour, there are no callers as yet, so I'm just going to have to subject you to a song of my choosing. Don't like my taste in music? Then don't be shy, give me a call, tell me the song, and I'll see what I can do. So, until then, up next is…"

As he finished the sentence, he picked out the corresponding record, and then hit play. His thoughts drifted idly as he sorted through and picked out about a half dozen songs to play. There weren't usually many callers, mostly everyone being asleep at this time of night. He wasn't too bothered though, as it meant that he got to play just about whatever he wanted to.

His thoughts inevitably drifted back to the Digiworld, as they did most nights, and also to the friends that he hadn't seen in five years. He hadn't seen any of the since they had all left high school at the age of eighteen. They had all made the usual promises to keep in touch with each other, only somehow they never had. There was no particular reason for it, they had all just slowly drifted apart, and had gone their separate ways.

He wasn't even too sure what they were all doing with their lives now. He knew vaguely of course, just didn't have any particular details. Mimi had gone into modelling. Sora had become a nurse. Jyou had, not surprisingly, become a doctor. Koushiro had gone and gotten involved with the space program or something, lots to do with computers, so he was bound to be happy. Takeru and Hikari were still at university. And Yamato…

Well, he knew quite a bit about what had happened to the blonde during the intervening years. He hadn't spoken to him, but as his band had shot to superstardom soon after they had all left school, it wasn't too hard to keep track of what he was up to. Barely a day went past when he didn't walk into a shop only to find some article on them.

The sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his reminiscing just in time to notice that the song was coming to a close.

"Phew, that was lucky." He muttered to himself. "Now that _would_ have been embarrassing if I had just left it to play silence for a while. Good job that the phone rang really…"

His eyes widened as he suddenly realised that this meant that he actually had a call; a caller trying to get trough to him to request a song. It was a little early, he didn't usually get calls until later on in the show, but still. He had a job to do for God's sake, he wasn't just meant to be drifting off!

"So, how did you like the song? Well, if you're none too impressed, then maybe the taste of our first caller of the evening will suit you better. Hi Caller One!" he said cheerfully as he answered the call.

"Hi DJ…Chi." Drawled a familiar sounding male voice with a slightly sarcastic edge to it as it pronounced the name. Taichi blinked, and then mentally scolded himself. There was practically no possibility of him actually knowing the caller, it was just all his fanciful imagination.

"So… How are you this fine winters' night?"

"Oh, not too bad I guess. But then again, I've always like snowy weather. Brings back good memories."

"Snow?" said Tai in surprise, thinking that snow also held good memories for him. One prominent example being that it had been snowing the first time they had ever gone to the Digiworld.

"Yes, snow. Or haven't you looked out of the window yet?"

"No, I haven't." he said faintly as he swivelled round in his chair and stared at the small white flakes that fell softly down from the dark heavens. Damn, damn, damn his imagination! The caller's voice was really too familiar for words. But there was no way that it could be…

"Well, that's good to see." he came out with, as he suddenly realised that he was still on air and meant to be talking. "Looks like we might have a white Christmas this year. Only ten shopping days left folks!

"So… Caller One, do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"And, er, are you going to tell me this name, or shall I just continue calling you 'Caller One'?"

"I'll think about it."

"Er, right."

"All right, all right. It's Yamato."

"Gnh."

Taichi's throat muscles suddenly seized up at the mention of that name. It couldn't be… But it sounded so like him! No, no, stop it. Yamato's not exactly an uncommon name, now is it? Right. It's probably just some random person, and you only think it'' your friend because the festive season and too many movies is getting to you.

"Hey, are you all right?"

The concerned tone radiating off every syllable only served to heighten the similarity. Shit, damn, stop it…

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He managed after at least gotten his vocal cords back under control. "So, Yamato, what song would you like to hear?"

"Actually DJ…Chi, I think we should do things a little differently."

"Ye-es…" he said slowly, frowning. If this was a crank call, and he really wasn't in the mood currently, then he was going to swear profusely even though he was live on air. "And how would that be?"

"I think _I_ should sing you a song."

And he did.

Taichi's jaw dropped open as the beautiful voice filled his ears and was broadcast across the country. So he _had_ been right. There was no mistaking that voice when he sang. It was Yamato Ishida.

"Well…" he stuttered when the song was drawn to a close some minutes later. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, that was Yamato Ishida, lead singer and guitarist for the Teen Age Wolves. If you haven't heard of them, then where have you been for the past five years? Hi, Yamato, it's an honour to have you on the show! How are you and the rest of the band doing?"

"Oh, not so bad." His friend laughed. "We're taking a break for Christmas right now, but we'll be back in the studio to record the new album early next year."

"And what was that song called that you just sang for all our lucky listeners?"

"I don't know about the 'lucky' part, but the song was… Actually, it doesn't have a name yet. I've only just finished writing it. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, that's good to hear, but then again, I always could rely on you, couldn't I? How you been Tai?"

"Uh, well, you know…"

"Nah, actually, I don't."

"Stop being difficult!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"You'd be disappointed with me if I did."

"That's true." he laughed, feeling at ease for this first time since beginning this conversation. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

"That's good to hear."

"Ditto."

"You wanna do this conversation later. Because, just in case you'd forgotten, this is still being broadcast across the country."

"Ah, all right then. If that's what you want. I'll call back at the end of your shift. Er, what time's that again?"

"Six in the morning." he groaned. "Look, if you stay awake until then, you're gonna be really tired and everything… Maybe you should just leave it-" he began, even though he didn't really want to say it. This brief conversation had shown him how much he had missed these type of talks with Yamato, and he didn't want to lose contact again… But he needn't have worried, for he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Nah, not going to happen, I'm afraid. You don't get rid of me that easily. I'll call back at…6:01. That okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Well, you better be there to answer it, or you're in trouble."

"I'll be here."

"Good. Talk to you later then Tai!"

"Yeah, talk to you later, Matt."

And then he hung up.

For a few long moments Taichi watched the snowflakes fall past the window, for some reason feeling happier than he had for some time now. Again he realised that he was still live on air, and struggled to find something coherent to say.

"Er, sorry about the silence, but that call kind of took me by surprise. For those of you who aren't sure who I was talking to, the caller was none other than Yamato Ishida of the Teen Age Wolves! Yep, the one and only, the genuine article!

"Now, I know it can't compare to his stunning solo performance, but the next song I have to play for you is…"

And the next hours passed by in a daze.

__

To be continued...

~

__

Okay, so that's the first part done. Yeah, so nothing much actually happened in this part, but I need a little time to set the scene, and get the plot moving. Providing that everyone doesn't absolutely hate it, I'll try and get the next part up soon.

Please review!


	2. 6:01

****

Late Night Radio Pt.2

6:01

__

Phew, second part at last! Possibly my last posting for a few weeks, I'm gonna be concentrating more on my writing. Er... There's not really that much to say, apart from again, fluffy stuff. No proper Taito as yet, because I'm taking the plot line slowly...because I want to! Yeah, that's it... 

~

"And that's it from me, DJ Chi! See you tomorrow at midnight everyone. Now it's over to Mark, for the early morning news..."

Taichi yawned, and stretched as he took off his headphones and walked out of the room he had been sat in for the past six hours. God, was he glad that was over for another night, because he was _tired_. With a jolt, he remembered that Yamato was due to call him any second now, his relief at the prospect of sleep having temporarily made him forget. His eyes slid automatically over to the clock.

He felt a lump in his throat as he watched the seconds tick slowly by. Trying to relax, he found that he couldn't, and told himself to stop being so dumb ass stupid as there was no way of knowing that his friend _would_ actually call. So why the hell was he so tense?

The phone rang the instant the time changed to 6:01, making him jump. Shit! Why was he acting like such an idiot? It was only a coincident, there was no chance that it would be-

"Taichi! Get in here this instant!" yelled the station manager excitedly. The brunette sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. What did that arse-hole want now? He was tired, he wanted to sleep... But still he had to go and find out what he was being yelled at for.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Phone call for you!"

Tai frowned, but made no further movement.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"

The station manager danced anxiously from one foot to the other.

"Why?" he asked cautiously as he lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Because it's me." said Yamato.

Tai's face broke into a wide smile as his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, hi Matt."

"You sound surprised."

"We-ell, I wasn't exactly sure that you actually would call back."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"You haven't _always_ kept your word."

"No, that's true." he laughed.

With hand gestures the brunette indicated to his boss that he wanted to sit down. Permission was hastily given, and despite the glare he was being given, the manager remained hovering in the background. So Tai ignored him.

"It's good to hear from you again."

"Yeah, you too. You know, I never realised how much I missed hearing your voice until I called you last night."

"I know how you feel."

"And I can't have a half decent argument with any of the other band members."

Tai just laughed.

"Well? I can't! It's just no fun at times, because they all give in way too easily. And I'd feel really guilty if I were to hit any of them."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow, even though he knew that the blonde wouldn't be able to see. "So you don't feel guilty when you punch me?"

"Nope, cos you ask for it!"

"So do you sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. And get that eyebrow down!"

"Huh?!" His jaw dropped open.

"Hah! So I was right."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I just know you too well I guess."

"Yeah."

"You feeling okay?"

"Just tired I guess. It's been a long night"

"You make a good radio DJ."

"Yeah? How much of the show did you listen to?"

"All of it."

"_All _of it?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you become a major insomniac or something?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But tell me," and here Yamato giggled. "Why DJ...Chi."

"No particular reason, other than DJ Tai never seemed to fit."

"I don't see why not."

"Hmm."

"Still tired?"

"Yeah. Well, I would be wouldn't I? Unless I've just woken up after having fallen asleep for a few hours, and I'm _sure_ I would have noticed if that had happened."

"Okay! Just asking. Yeesh, no need to get so sarcy on me..." There was a pause as the blonde thought of something. "Is the station manager still in the room with you?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Partly because your speech sounds a little...stilted, as if you're keeping a check on everything you say. As if you're trying not to give too much away because someone else might overhear. Partly because he just seems like the type to try and listen in."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"From the way he answered the phone. I said I wanted to talk to you, that you were expecting my call, but he refused to put me through. Well, until I uttered the magic words of course."

"And those were?" he asked, even though he could guess.

"Yamato Ishida. Once he knew who I was he became such an arse-kisser it was sickening. How can you bear working for him?"

"Mutual dislike. And a lot of the time I can't. You're very good at character analysation. Maybe you should give up on music and become a shrink!"

"Hah! You sure that wasn't meant to come out as 'maybe you should go and see a shrink'?"

"Perhaps." he giggled.

"Thanks!"

"You asked for it."

"True."

Taichi yawned, even though he tried to stop himself.

"You really that tired, huh?" his friend asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh-huh." he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Or maybe it's just that I'm boring you stupid?"

"Never."

"Good."

"I'm stupid enough, anyway."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that." Yamato scolded, even though he sounded amused. "Perhaps I had better let you get some sleep then. We don't want _ you_ getting tired out."

"No, don't." Tai pleaded, as his heart inexplicably sank at the prospect. "Just don't. I like hearing your voice."

"So do I Tai-chan. So do I. But you really sound as though you could do with some rest. I'll give you my number, you'll be able to call when you wake."

"It won't happen like that."

"Why not?"

"Because there'd be no chance of me getting any rest until _much_ much later."

"Why?"

"Question time."

"Huh?" Yamato sounded puzzled, but then realisation dawned, and he groaned. "Oh, your arse-hole of a boss, right? Shit. Sorry, I should have realised that he'd bug you with a million questions as soon as you finish the call. Damn it."

"Not your fault."

"Yes it is. Uh, hold on. I have an idea."

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing bad, and it'll work. I'm sure of it. Just do what I tell you to, okay?"

"Depends on what you ask me to do."

"I _said_ it's nothing bad."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Tai, just co-operate would you? Now, hang up."

"What? Why?"

"Just do what I ask you to, would ya?"

"But..."

"No buts. Do it!"

"Bye Matt." his voice was disappointed as his heart plummeted.

"Don't sound like that! I'll see you in a minute, Tai."

And then he hung up before the brunette could question him any further.

Taichi slowly drew the receiver away from his ear, and stared at it for a few long moments before setting it back on it's cradle. His boss, as predicted, spewed a load of questions at him the instant the phone was properly settled, still jigging excitedly from one foot to the other.

"Oh wow... One of my presenters knows Yamato Ishida! What did he say? What did he want? How come you know him? When are you going to get him to do an interview with us? Well... Obviously _you're_ not going to be the one conducting it... No, we'll want him on prime time to _really_ boost our ratings..."

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you?" asked Tai wearily getting to his feet.

"No, not with a personal friend of Yamato Ishida's on my staff!"

"Now, hold on a minute-"

"Why?"

"He's _my_ friend. It's got nothing to do with the station-"

"Oh, but it does."

"No, it doesn't. Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to go home and get some sleep now."

"No you don't Taichi, m'boy." said his boss, a mad glint coming to his eyes as he moved to stand between the brunette and the door, blocking the exit. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me everything you talked about, _and_ get this station an interview with him."

"Why should I? You don't have any say in what I do in my personal life. Just go get yourself an interview the conventional way. Don't involve me if it doesn't involve my time slot."

"Have you any idea just how hard it is to get an interview with him through that bloody manager he employs?"

"No, because I've never tried to get one!"

"Well, _you_ wouldn't, would you? Well I have you see, and it's near impossible because of his status, so anything that I can lay my hands on to lever that tiny crack of possibility wider open, I'm going to use. And that thing is you. You don't have a choice in the matter."

Something was happening in the station. Tai could tell that by the sudden sharp increase in the number of gasps and the sound of running feet. His boss didn't notice, to caught up with the idea of getting a huge ratings boost by getting an interview with one of the most exclusive stars around. The brunette ignored him for a moment, craning his neck to look past the others head and through the window in the door to see what was happening in the corridor beyond.

And he smiled at what he saw there.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing much."

"So you've decided to comply with my plans?"

"Nope."

"Then what the hell are you smiling about?!"

"You'll see." he said, as the door was quietly opened and another man entered the room. Shutting the door behind him, the newcomer coughed lightly, and tapped the station manager on the shoulder.

His boss whirled around, screaming obscenities at the tall, slim newcomer.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? Have you never heard of knocking? How dare you enter _my_ office without gaining my permission first? Well, answer me then! Do you have a voice, or is it that your vocal cords have been affected by your lack of a brain you complete and utter id-"

He stopped shouting abruptly as his eyes registered the face of the man he was yelling at, and his brain supplied the corresponding name. His jaw fell open, and he began to panic as he realised what he had just done, and what the consequences might be.

"Hi Matt." Taichi chirped, suddenly feeling very happy.

His friend smiled warmly.

"Hey Tai, sorry about the delay."

"Huh? You call _ that_ a delay?! How'd you get here so fast?"

"I'll tell you later. You coming then?"

"Er..." The brunette looked a little nervously at his boss.

The blonde winked.

"I'll sort that. Hey, you," he now addressed his friend's boss, who was doing a very credible impression of a goldfish.

"Hunnh? What? You t-talking to me?"

"Yeah, you." How about you quit bugging my friend here, and let him come with me."

"What?"

"And while you're about it, why don't you give him tonight off as well? You do this for me, and I'll...forget about that little incident that just happened. How about it?"

The station manager nodded dumbly, well aware of the amount of bad publicity Yamato could generate for the station, and how that would affect their ratings.

"Uh, s-sure. T-Taichi, you go with your...f-friend here, and I'll see you in a few days. Take as m-much time off as you like..."

"That's very good of you." the blonde said smoothly, answering for the speechless brunette. He held a finger to his lips, indicating that Tai should remain silent for a little while, at the same time ushering him out of the room, then the building, and finally into the waiting limousine. Only then did he allow his friend to speak.

"How the hell did you manage to pull that off?!" were the first words that passed his lips.

Yamato laughed.

"I've had to deal with an awful lot of people like him. You soon learn the best way to deal with them."

"Do you now."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could teach me sometime."

"Sure Tai, whatever you like."

The brunette yawned sleepily.

"S'nice limo, Matt. V'ry quiet driving."

Yamato listened thoughtfully to the quiet purring of the limousine's engine as it made it's way through the Tokyo traffic. It had never occurred to him to do that before.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Is it yours?"

"Nah. I've just rented it for a bit."

"Ah." Taichi found his eyelids drooping shut, and his head dropped to rest on his friend's shoulder. He jerked upright, blinking hard as he tried to stay awake.

"Tai, if you're tired, then sleep. Don't mind me. I'm pretty beat myself in any case."

"Mmm. Thanks."

Again, his head dropped to rest on Yamato's shoulder, and he felt his friend's arm slip around his shoulders to support him so he didn't fall when the limo rounded a corner. Taichi snuggled in closer, feeling comforted by the presence of his friend, and yawned again.

"Night, Tai. Sweet dreams." Yamato whispered to his friend as the brunette drifted off to sleep.

A smile on his lips.

__

To be continued...

~

__

That's it for now! What did you think?

Er, now I need to ask you for a bit of help... My damn writers' block has struck AGAIN, so I'm not sure how to continue this fic. We now have Tai, with an indeterminate length of time off work, with Matt! What do you_ want to happen?_

Let me know, either in a review or send and e-mail to: jheya_ono@yahoo.co.uk_ (there's a little under-slash thingy between the 'jheya' and the 'ono', just saying cos it doesn't show up that much) and I'll try and incorporate some of your ideas into this. Thank you...because else I'd be stuck and this would have to be discontinued!_

Jheya.


	3. Of Hotels and Haircuts

How long since I last updated this fic… 14th December?! Yeesh…

Sorry it's taken so long, but my case of WB is still persisting, and this chapter resented being dragged out of my head. This fic is just so infuriating! Sometimes I just feel like giving up on it for good… I have an ending in mind, and maybe the one before that too, thanks to a suggestion, but I have no idea how to get top that point. Aargh…

Hmm, not sure how much I like this chapter. Some bits yes, other bits, no. Enough of me talking, I'll let you read the fic so you can make your own mind up.

Thanks must go to Atsuko, for agreeing to beta this for me, and assuring me that this didn't stink like I'm sure it does. I just cannot judge my own work. And to Nanaki Lioness, thank you for that wonderful review! That is just the most amazing compliment, and I'm sorry I was so hard to find. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations.

And ending up at Matt's place? *smiles* No, I had something else planned…

****

Late Night Radio Pt.3

Of Hotels and Haircuts

Taichi awoke with a start, and stared about the room he was in, in confusion, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

What the...

Where the hell was he? The last thing he could remember was falling the sleep in the back of the limo with Yamato. And now he was waking up... Where?

He stared about the room again. Now that he was reasonably awake, he could begin to take in the details.

The brunette was half-sitting, half-lying in an enormous bed that would barely even fit in his room at home, but only took up a fraction of this one. The walled were papered in a subtle pale blue, the curtains looking to be made out of some heavy luxurious material, held back from the window by matching ties. To the left was a door, firmly shut, and to the right the door stood slightly ajar, leading to another, similarly decorated room, though without the bed.

In fact it looked just like...

The answer dawned on him belatedly.

He was in a hotel room. And if the decor was anything to go by, an expensive one at that.

Yawning and stretching, he became aware of a soft sound coming from the closed door. It sounded like... Just like water. And that meant that it was obviously an en suite bathroom, and the soft singing he now picked up told him that Yamato was in there, showering.

The water was shut off a moment later, the same instant that Taichi caught sight of his reflection in a mirror. And his mouth made a wide 'o' of horror. His hair was a state. Usually it stuck up in the air in a manner that some might have considered chaotic, but he personally knew that there was order within the apparent chaos. However it was purely and simply a mess. It stuck up haphazardly in every direction, making him look rather like he had just had an electric shock or something.

He glanced fearfully towards the closed door. Shit. Yamato had finished his shower, and that meant that he'd be out any minute now... He couldn't let him see him like this!

Frantically he began to drag his fingers through his hair, having nothing else to use. Desperately trying to restore some order to the tangled mess, and wondering, not for the first time, how the hell it always got in such a state when he slept...

Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later, a fluffy white towel around his waist, and drying his blonde locks with another, Yamato wandered into the room, and then stopped in surprise. Staring at Taichi, who had frozen in shock at his entrance, a smile began to tug at his lips. Taking in the brunette's panicked expression as his chocolate eyes continued to widen, both hands still tangled in his unruly hair... The blonde began to giggle, and then doubled up in laughter, tears coming to his eyes. Grabbing a chair, he sat down on it, leaning back and tipping his head towards the ceiling, making no attempt to control his mirth as he just laughed.

"Ah dear..." he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes a few minutes later once the worst had passed. "I haven't laughed so much in a very long time. I mean... what do you look like?!"

Taichi scowled.

"Well, I _did_ only just wake up." he muttered, slowly removing his hands from his hair, and folding his arms across his chest.

"Even so..." Yamato sniggered.

"Yes?" The brunette's tone was acidic.

"What are you like you spiky-haired freak..." the blonde teased, before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a long-haired loser!" the brunette retorted.

"Oh?" Yamato arched an eyebrow, his eyes sparking with challenge. "Well at least my hair doesn't make my head look like a mutant porcupine!"

"Well... Mine doesn't make me look like a girl!"

"A girl am I? Well at least I can actually fit my hair through a doorway without it having to be an extra-wide one!"

"Hah! My colour's natural!"

"So's mine you idiot! That the best you can come up with?"

"Like I believe you blondie!"

"Sounds like you don't know the truth when you hear it. I mean, hello? No roots!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does, it means I'm a natural blonde, baka! And of course your hair colour would be natural; who would want a mop like that?!"

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Shan't!"

"Hah! I happen to like my colour than you."

"Some people have no taste."

"You mean like you?"

"Have you got your eyes shut? Thank you, I've got _style_."

"Not when it comes to hair!"

"You're one to talk!"

"At least mine doesn't look fake, wig boy!"

"You think yours looks real?! It looks like something bought in a joke shop!"

"Blonde bimbo!"

"Mousy brunette!"

"At least I don't get through a ton of hairgel each day!"

"You sure about that one?"

"Well..." Taichi hesitated.

"Or do you just have anti-gravity hairspray?" Yamato continued conversationally, somehow succeeding in keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, right." the brunette said sarcastically.

The blonde just shrugged.

Both lapsed into silence, having temporarily run out of insults to hurl at each other. Taichi chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as he wondered what was meant to happen next. Yamato tilted his head slightly to one side, smiling gently. He held out his right hand towards the brunette.

"Truce?"

"Truce." he agreed with a grin, holding out his own hand to shake. His eyes widened in surprise as a moment later he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace by the blonde.

"God, I've missed you Tai..." he whispered into his ear, his voice oddly rough, as if he were suppressing great emotion.

"Yeah, me too Matt..." Taichi replied, his voice small as he blinked away tears that had gathered in his eyes without him noticing. He wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close and marvelling at the softness of the pale skin. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in the still damp golden hair, breathing in the soft strawberry scent of the shampoo Yamato had used in the shower.

They just held each other for several minutes, until the blonde drew back from the embrace with a cough, and with great reluctance. The brunette saw him surreptitiously brush tears from his eyes, and found himself swallowing a lump that had built in his throat. He felt strangely alone now, without Yamato in his arms...

The blonde looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"Anou... Gomen." he said awkwardly.

Taichi brushed away the apology with a small shake of his head. 

"What for?" he asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"For..." He searched for words. "For being an over-sentimental wreak?" he hazarded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for then." he said softly, eyes compassionate. He reached out with a hand, and gently cupped Yamato's face, rubbing his thumb softly over his cheek. The blonde's lips parted slightly, a soft sigh escaping from them. His eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into Taichi's touch.

They remained so in serene union for a few moments, but then the brunette's eyes widened, and he emitted a startled cry. He pulled his hand back sharply from Yamato's face, only just realising what he was doing. Horrified, he wondered if he'd overstepped the mark. A companionable hug was one thing, but that...? He wasn't even sure why he had done it, only that it felt so...natural to do so. But even so, he and the blonde had only just gotten back in touch after five, long, lonely years. It had made him realise how much he had missed his friend's company, and he couldn't bear the thought of having screwed everything up so soon...

Yamato caught hold of his hand mid-retreat, and clasped it tightly. Taichi looked at the blonde's face, and took in the tender, reassuring smile, and was comforted by it. The blonde didn't need to express in words what he was thinking, the brunette instinctively knew. Knew that he had no need to feel anxious, as his actions had been nothing wrong. That Yamato had felt it to be as natural as he had. He too smiled, and returned the firm handclasp.

They both released their grip at the same moment, and the blonde rose to his feet.

"Bathroom," he said, pointing, his eyes dancing with happiness. "As you may have already guessed. Feel free to take a shower. And no, before you suggest it, I am not implying that you stink."

He paused to glare disapprovingly at Taichi, who laughed.

"You'll also find a hairbrush, and yes, a tub of hairgel in there. Feel free to use them too."

"Thanks Matt."

"Hey, no problem. Anything else you need?"

"Don't suppose you could tell me the time could you?"

"Sure, just let me find my watch..." He rummaged through a drawer, and soon produced a silver wristwatch. "Uh... Letsee... About six or so in the evening."

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Six in the evening." he repeated, tone amused.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The brunette smiled ruefully.

"Sorry Matt."

"What for?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"For being such lousy company."

Yamato laughed.

"I went to sleep for a bit as well you know. Only woke up an hour or so ago, and I reckoned that you could do with the rest, so I just let you sleep. You seemed pretty beat."

"Yeah... Doing nights takes a lot more out of you than you might think."

"Anyway, hurry up and get ready!"

"Huh? For what?"

"I thought we could go and catch a movie or something in a bit. After we've eaten of course, seeing as we missed breakfast _and_ lunch..."

"But..." Taichi protested, expression panicked. "I don't have anything to wear... I can't wear what I currently am, not after having fallen asleep in it as well!"

"Hmm."

Yamato regarded his friend thoughtfully for a few moments.

"What?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

"You're still around the same height and build as me aren't you?"

"Reckon so..."

"Then you can borrow something of mine. There! Problem solved. Now you get in that shower and get ready! I'll order us some food. What do you want?"

Taichi shrugged.

"Whatever. Don't mind. You choose! You know that I'll eat mostly anything, anyway!"

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

"Hope not. What about you, you world famous megastar type-person?"

Yamato laughed.

"Good grief, is that what I'm being called these days? Well... I hope I haven't changed too much either. Now enough of talking. Get in that bathroom, Yagami!" he mock ordered.

"Yes sir!" Taichi rose to his feet and saluted with a smirk. "Your wish is my command, Ishida!"

As the brunette walked the short distance to the bathroom, he was aware of Yamato's gaze on him. When he turned round to close and lock the bathroom door, the blonde was still watching him. The cerulean eyes were bright with life, and the smile on his lips strangely content. Taichi found himself smiling back at his friend, feeling wonderfully warm and happy.

For no apparent reason at all.

__

To be continued...

~

Hey, so what did you think? Yes, I know it's pure fluff… Although I could have made it a lot ruder in places. *coughs* I preferred to keep it as fluff, thanks!

Oh, please note: I have absolutely nothing against their hairstyles! I love both Matt and Tai, but just found it funny to get them to make fun of each other. Perfect harmony would be a little boring…

Don't expect another part for a while yet, because I'm still out of ideas. So suggestions are still welcome! Even if you don't have any, please take a few moments to review, it'd make this author very happy…

p.s. Actually, I have had an idea I'd like to ask your opinion on. I'm thinking of setting up a companion fic for this one. This fic kinda is from Tai's POV, so it would be a bit strange to suddenly have Matt's in there. So I was thinking of writing another with what's going on in his head. Okay so that may just be one really dumb idea, so what do you think? Should I write it…or not?

Jheya.


	4. Conversation over an Early Evening Meal

18/12/02

Has it really been so long since I last updated this fic?  ^^;;  To anyone who has been waiting for this to continue; I'm so, so sorry.  There's been a culmination of factors that seem to be conspiring to make sure that I just can't write...but can probably be categorised into not enough time and zero inspiration.

I have a stupid amount of work that I'm trying to get done at the moment.  I've got a lot of studying and revision to do in preparation for exams I'm going to sit in January, and the learning of the course so I know what the hell I'm meant to be doing.  I've also got two major original projects on the go, which eat up a lot of any remaining time.  Then I've got a site, which I'm trying to kick into some semblance of order (and considering I know practically zip about html, that isn't so easy).  Er, then there's reading/watching anything that I particularly want to read/watch...hey, I need _some time to relax!  Add into that general tiredness, and the fact that I've just gone down with some winter bug or other..._

Oh, and my net connection at home is currently non-operational for some unknown reason.  I've borrowed a terminal elsewhere for a moment so that I can update this, as I have no idea when it's going to be fixed.

Um, can you see why I haven't done anything to this in a while?  For further details on the lack of inspiration, please see the author's note at the beginning of the second part of LNR(ed.2).

Oh...  That reminds me...  For anyone who wasn't aware of it, the Yamato's POV companion fic has been started, and has the totally inspired title of 'Late Night Radio (Edition 2)'.  ^^;;  I'm currently working on producing the third part...which you may want to keep an eye out for because it mentions a rather important piece of information that I've so far neglected to include in this version (this is for a very good reason though ^^).

Bleh.  Enough of me talking, I'm sorry to have gone on for so long.  Hope you enjoy the latest instalment.  ^_^

~

**Late Night Radio Pt.4**

**Conversation over an Early Evening Meal**

Taichi emerged from the bathroom a half-hour or so later.  He was dressed in a white dressing gown, and was drying his hair with one of the fluffy white towels that appeared to be in abundant supply.

He caught snatches of sound coming from the other room, and followed it to find Yamato sitting on the sofa, remote control in his hand, idly flicking through TV channels.  The blonde flashed him a smile when he saw him, and hit the off button.

"Hey Tai, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." he said, moving to sit beside his friend who shifted over a bit to create more room on the sofa.  "What were you watching?"

"Huh?"

"The TV.  What were you watching?"

"Oh." he shrugged.  "Nothing really.  Just seeing if there was anything on worth watching whilst I waited for room service to bring our food up."  He rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"There was a problem?"

"Nah, just the usual reaction."

"Right..."

Taichi debated which response to go for; whether to just leave it at that, and pretend that he knew what his friend meant, or to ask for the meaning and actually find out.  He decided to opt for the latter option as more productive.

"Er, and what is the usual reaction?"

"Oh!" Yamato exclaimed, and looked a little sheepish.  "Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know.  I'm kinda famous y'know-"

"I had noticed." the brunette remarked dryly.

"No need to be sarcastic." the blonde admonished.  "Well...  It kind of makes doing anything kind of hard at times.  Ordering room service for example.  It's okay if you get through to the older, or at least more mature, receptionists, but when you get through to the younger, just hired ones..."  He groaned, and shook his head despairingly.  "Once they find out who I am, they giggle and laugh, and it makes it incredibly hard to get them to do anything after that..."

Taichi laughed gently.

"Poor Yama-chan..."

"Tell me about it." he sighed, burying his face in his friend's shoulder, and making Taichi laugh again as he patted the soft blonde locks.

There was a polite knock at the door just then, and Yamato looked up.

"That's probably out food."

He rose, and was about to walk over to the door when Taichi grabbed hold of his wrist, and he turned to look at the brunette quizzically.

"Tai?"

"Er..." the brunette hesitated, and wondered how to phrase it, and how he possibly have not noticed it until that moment.

"Yeah?"

"Er, you're not changed?"

And he wasn't.  Yamato was still dressed only in a fluffy white towel, with a second about his shoulders from drying his still slightly damp hair.  The blonde grinned.

"So?"

"Er, so you want to put on some clothes before you open the door?"

"Why bother?  It's not like I'm totally indecent or anything."

"I guess..." he muttered reluctantly.

"Besides," Yamato added with a wink as he headed for the door.  "I think the maid would be kind of disappointed if I opened the door fully-dressed, don't you?"

Taichi made no reply, but found himself moving automatically out of the line of sight of anyone who stood in the doorway to this suite of rooms.  And at the same time he felt an irrational of...what?  Jealousy?  Jealousy that anyone else should see Yamato dressed as he currently was...  But why?  Why would he feel that way?  It didn't seem to make any sense...

He felt another wave of the possibly jealousy as he heard the blonde laugh at something the unseen maid said.  Maybe he felt that way because...  Because he and Yamato had only just gotten back in touch after five years apart, and he didn't want anyone interrupting their time together as they had such a lot to catch up on.  Yeah...  That was it...

There was the faint sound of a pen being used, and the brunette heard the rather audible squeal of delight from the maid from where he stood.  His friend laughed again, and there was the sound of a trolley being wheeled further into the room, and then that of the door closing.  As Yamato moved back into Taichi's line of vision, pushing the trolley in front of him, the brunette blinked, and stared at the amount of food that the trolley contained.

"Er, Matt?"

"Uh-huh?" the blonde replied, manoeuvring the trolley closer to the table.

"What did you do, clear out the entire kitchen or something?"

"Nah, I'm sure that they have plenty more where this came from!" he laughed, beginning to unload the dishes onto the tabletop.  "Hey, don't stand on ceremony, come, sit."  He pointed to a chair.

"All this is just for us?" the brunette asked as he obeyed his friend's command, looking about as if expecting the rest of the band to leap out from behind a sofa at any moment.

"Yeah!"  Yamato settled into his seat and grabbed a fork, indicating that Taichi should do the same.

"Exactly how hungry are you?"

"I just couldn't decide..."

"What?  How hungry you were?"

"No!  What to get.  So I just ordered a bit of everything.  Well, almost everything.  They have a lot of choice here."

"No kidding." the brunette replied, eyeing the mass of dished that covered the table before him.  The aroma's that rose from them were mouth-watering, and he was having great difficulty trying to decide which one to try first.

"Just dig in." Yamato mumbled around a mouthful of food as Taichi still hesitated.  He swallowed.  "Or can't you see anything that you like?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

The brunette gave an exaggerated sigh, and pulled a face.

"You've ordered so much, I don't know what to try first!"

The blonde laughed.

"Why don't you just shut your eyes and pick one at random then?  They're all good...  But then again that may just be my taste."

"What?" he blinked in surprise.  "You mean to say that you've tried _all of these before?"_

"Uh-huh."

"Stay here a lot do you?"

"A few times.  You should count yourself lucky."

"Why?"

"Well, if I hadn't, then I really _would have had to order a bit of everything they have to offer.  This is just a selection of the best I've personally tried."_

The brunette eyed the mound of food in front of him again, and began to count.

"You either stay here a lot more than you admit to, or you eat way more than you look like you do." he remarked, indicating his friend's slim frame.  His stomach gave a growl then, reminding him how long it had been since he had last eaten anything...but he still had no idea where to start.  Sighing, he took Yamato's advice and closing his eyes, he speared something at random.  Opening his eyes again, he stared at the morsel on the end of his fork, but only for a moment before he shrugged and popped it in his mouth.  It was really rather good.

He began to sample at random then, and decided that he approved in his friend's taste in food.  It was only once the worst of his hunger was allayed that he realised what bad company he was being, and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Matt."

The blonde looked up in surprise.

"Whatever for?"

"I haven't exactly been much good at making conversation have I..."

"Don't worry about it!  I was kinda hungry too, in case you hadn't noticed."  He indicated the plates closest to him, and Taichi realised that they were empty.  They began to eat at a more leisurely pace, resuming conversation, and every now and then Yamato pointing out a particular dish that he felt the brunette ought to try.

"So..." the brunette began.  "Why are you still dressed in a towel?  You had plenty of time to change..."

"Well..." he said with a seductive purr and a graceful sweep of his long eyelashes.  "It was so that you could compliment me on my butt, obviously."

"_What?!" Taichi exclaimed...or at least tried to, for half way through he choked on what he was eating._

"Hey..." Yamato leapt to his feet, a concerned look on his face as he proceed to thump the brunette on the back until he coughed up the offending piece of food.  "Sorry Tai, I meant it as a joke you know..."

"That's...okay..." he gasped, trying to get his breath back.  "I'm...fine...  Really." he added as the blonde returned to his place, still looking worried.

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh.  So..."

"Yeah?"

"If that was a joke, then what was the real answer?"

"But you already know it!"

"I do?"

"Yeah.  I already told you.  Room service...  The receptionist...  Remember?  No, I see you don't." he smiled when he looked at Taichi's blank expression.  "Young receptionist?  Well, she spent so long giggling that once I'd ordered our meal, there simply wasn't time to get changed before you emerged."

"It took you half an hour?"

"About that, yeah."

"Yeeash."

"Tell me about it.  So what movie do you want to go see?"

"Uh...  What's on?"

"Er..." Yamato rubbed at the back of his neck and grimaced.  "You know what?  I have absolutely no idea."

"Me neither." Taichi admitted.  "So we're just going to have to decide once we get to the cinema!"

"Fair enough."

"You do know where to nearest cinema is don't you?"

"Oh very funny."

"No, seriously!  I don't even know where I am currently, so I'm not going to be able to direct us, now am I?"

"You don't know where we are?"

"I fell asleep in the limo, didn't I?"

"So?"

"So I didn't see where we ended up-"

"True."

"-I don't know where we are at all, I don't know which this hotel is..."  The brunette continued talking as if he hadn't heard the blonde's interruption.  "I don't know what floor we're on, I don't know what the room number is...  Hey..." he paused, and thought for a moment.  "How did I get up here then?"

Yamato shrugged.

"I carried you."

"You?!"

"No need to sound like that." the blonde remarked mildly, appearing to be carefully studying the spring roll he was holding.  The brunette coloured a little, and mumbled an apology, which Yamato accepted with a slight inclination of he head.

"Sorry, it's just that..."

"I don't seem strong enough?"

"No!  Not that...  Uh...  Well, maybe?  You are kind of slightly built..."

"Oh?"  The blonde looked surprised at that comment.

Taichi, in return, looked confused at the query.

"What?" he asked, not understanding what his friend was so surprised at.

"Uh, never mind."  He gave a small headshake to dismiss the matter when the brunette opened his mouth as if to question him further.  "Or maybe you're just lighter than you think you are?"

"I don't know about that..."

"Why not?"

"What, with the amount of junk food that I eat?"

"And how much would that be?"

"A lot."

"Ooh, precise."

"Well, I don't know, do I?  I've never really bothered to keep count of exactly how many times I've eaten junk food over then twenty-three years of my life so far...  What would have been the point in doing that?"

"If you eat so much as to not have the slightest clue..." Yamato rolled his eyes in mock despair.  "Then I'd estimate a ton or so."

"That sounds about right."

"Although if your math skills are as lousy as they were in high-school..." he sniggered.  "Then the value could actually be a whole lot different."

"Oh, very funny." Taichi sighed, pretending to look hurt.

"Gomen.  I just couldn't resist."

"I betcha."

"Although..." the blonde said, giving his friend a critical look that made the brunette feel more than a little self-conscious, and strangely hot considering his current attire.  Or rather the lack of it.  "It doesn't show at all.  Either you have an incredibly efficient metabolism, or you work out a lot."

"An incredibly efficient metabo-what?"

"Metabolism."

"What's that when it's at home."

"It's...er..."  He waved a hand abstractly through the air.  "You know...  Thingy."

"You're no good at doing precise descriptions either!"

"Did I ever claim to be?"

"Did _I?"_

"Well metabolism is..." he continued, ignoring his friend's rejoinder.  "It's a...  A biology term, right?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Biology...  Yeah, that sounds about right..."

Taichi sniggered, and Yamato gave him a questioning look.

"Do I even want to know?" the blonde asked.

"It's nothing bad!" he protested, and his friend laughed.

"Yeah right."

"No, seriously.  What?  Do you think that my mind is entirely full of smut or something?"

"Do you really want me to answer that one?"

"On second thought, no, I don't."

"Well, in that case, my answer is-"

"Lalalalaaaaa..." the brunette said loudly, and not particularly tunefully, jamming his hands over his ears, and staring up at the ceiling.  The blonde just laughed at him as he continued like that for a while longer before cautiously stopping, and moving his hands away from his ears, and lowering his gaze back down so that he could see his friend's face.

"You stopped?

"I guess so, seeing as you seemed to dislike that idea so much."

"Good."

"If it wasn't smut, then what was it?"

"Well, you know, biology..."

"I knew it!" he crowed.  "Smut!"

"No!" he retorted hotly.  "Not exactly!  And even if it was, which by the way it wasn't, then you're just as bad as me!"  He knew perfectly well that he was fighting a losing battle, and that the points he was making were actually going against him, but he was damned if he was going to give up that easily.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"You were in the same class as me."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You sat at the back of the class, same as me, and sniggered, and didn't pay a lot of attention, just like me!"

"So?  That was then, this is now.  I grew out of that stage, whereas you obviously didn't." he smirked.

"Well..." the brunette was temporarily unable to think of a snappy rejoinder and so settled for sticking his tongue out at the blonde.

"Oh yeah, Tai-chan, that is so going to convince me that you've matured."

"Huh."

"It's true!"

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"Is it my fault that I'm right?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong again!  You stop talking bullshit, and I'll stop correcting you."

"When do I ever talk bullshit?"

"All the time."

"I do not!"

"Whatever..."

"Could you be any less convincing?"

"I could try if you like."

"No thanks, if it's all the same to you."

"How did I guess you'd say that?"

"Because you're always right." he muttered sarcastically, but Yamato heard him anyway, and grinned broadly.

"You said it."

"No I didn't!  It's not true!  I don't believe that at all!"

"Too late, you've said it now, so you can't take it back!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Says who?"

"Me.  And according to you, I'm always right.  So there."

"Dear God, what have I started..."

The blonde grinned again, and opened his mouth, but the brunette interrupted before he could speak.

"No, don't say it!"

"Say what?"

"That _you're God, and you know exactly what I've started, and that I can't dispute your word, because you're always right!"_

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that, but thanks for the idea."

"Nooo..." he moaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"All right, all right...  I'll quit teasing you."

"You promise?"

"For now at least."

"How long does 'now' last?"

"Technically?  An instant.  But in my case as long it takes for me to get bored of it...or until you provide me with something to tease you about again."

"Not long then."

"Possibly not."

"Great."

"Anyway, what's your favourite colour?"

"Huh?"

"It was a simple question, even _you should be able to answer it."_

"You're teasing me again!"

"Oops."

"So in your case, 'now' _was more or less an instant."_

"Reckon it must have been at least two seconds."

"Oh the extraordinary length of time.  _Anyway, thank you so much, I knew exactly what you were asking, for your information,  it was just...  Where the hell did that question come from?"_

"From my brain, via nerve impulses, my vocal chords, and then out of my mouth."

"Oh very funny."

"I thought so."

"I didn't."

"You just don't appreciate me...  And there was a point in asking."

"I can't see it."

"You're just blind then.  I was asking because if I'm going to be finding you something to wear, it may as well be in a colour that you like, though whether that colour will suit you is another-"

"You have so much confidence in my taste in things, don't you?  It's blue."

"A good choice."

"No need to sound so surprised."

"I didn't!"

"No, you didn't..." the brunette said, feeling a little confused.

"All I said was that it was a good colour for you!  I mean, it suits your complexion, and works to bring out your eye colour and..." he trailed off, having noticed the odd look Taichi was giving him.  "What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Hmm..."

There was moment of silence.

"You want me to go pick you out something now?" Yamato asked.

"What?" the brunette looked down at the table and was startled to see that every dish was empty except for the faint remains of various sauces.  "Hey...  Where did all the food go to?"

"You can't still be hungry!"

"I'm not!  But we can't have eaten all that, can we?"

"Well, we did."

"Wow."

"Clothes, you want me to go find you some?" the blonde prompted.

"Sure."

Taichi smirked.

"What now?"

"Smut."

"I shouldn't have asked..." Yamato groaned.

"It's not _that bad.  I was just thinking that it was a good job that this room isn't bugged.  Just think of what conclusions people would jump to..."_

"What conclusions would they be?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Well, you know...  Two guys alone in a hotel room and one of them starts talking about finding the other some clothes to wear..."

"Your point?"  Taichi thought that he heard a touch of hostility in the blonde's voice, but looking at his friend's face he could see nothing there but polite interest, an so decided that he must have just imagined it.

"The press would have a field day with it!  Can you imagine the headlines?  'Shock horror!  Yamato Ishida of the Teenage Wolves caught in hotel room with naked brunette!'"

"Bit long for a headline isn't it?" the blonde asked, now smiling.

"Well...  It was only an example wasn't it?  They'd have professionals who would be able to do a much better job than me."

"And you're not exactly naked, are you?" he pointed out.  "You're wearing a dressing-gown after all."

"Tabloids..."  Taichi waved a hand dismissively.  "That wouldn't be a problem for them.  They're never really too bothered with the truth, are they?  And a dressing-gown is not exactly counted as...adequate clothing, is it now?"

"I guess not...  So I'd better go get you those clothes!  Blue is okay, right?"

"Sure."

Yamato nodded, and rose to his feet.  The brunette looked at the table for a moment, and then up at his friend.

"What about all this stuff?"

"What about it?" the blonde shrugged.

"Do we clear it up or what?"

"Nah, we just leave it where it is."

"Bit messy isn't it?"

"It's not for long baka!  Jeez Tai, don't you know anything?"

"Again with the teasing."

"It's quite simple, all I do is stop by reception on our way out, and then they'll send someone up to deal with this lot."

"Oh."

"Right." he said, walking quickly to the bedroom door.  "Clothes.  Or we're never going to get to see this movie if we carry on at this rate."  He gave the brunette a wink.  "See you in a minute...or however long it takes to find something suitable..."

He vanished from sight then, closing the door quietly behind him, and leaving Taichi for a few minutes to reflect on everything that had been said...

_To Be Continued..._

~

Hmm...  Not sure how good that was...  

Could I trouble you for a review, to try and kick my muses back into action?  I'd be very grateful...


	5. Reflection

20th February 2003

^_~

Thank the fact that it snowed where I am a few weeks ago for this chapter!  Seeing all that snow gave me the inspiration to write some more to this fic...and inspiration is the thing that I've been seriously lacking in for the longest time...  ^^;;  That, and time.  

Would you like me to inform you when I update in future?  If so, then please sign up to my Yahoo group!  Just send an e-mail to:

**j_ono-subscribe@yahoogroups.co.uk**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, but in particular, thank you **babydragon** for the 100th review!  Wow, I never thought that I'd ever get so many when I started writing this.  ^_^  Thanks so much, it really means a lot...

Babydragon, I would love to offer to write you something...but the aforementioned lack in time and inspiration really means that I can't.  ^^;;  I am sorry...  But I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, if you will accept!  ^_^

So everyone this is the fifth part:  Some angst, but also some funny parts.  Or at least I found them funny...  *giggles*  *hugs Taichi*  Hope you enjoy!

~**Dedication: For babydragon~**

~

****

**Late Night Radio Pt.5**

****

**Reflection**

****

~Jheya Ono~

Taichi stared in silence at the closed door in front of him, clutching the clothes that Yamato had pushed into his arms.  He should really start changing...only he was worried.

Not worried about what he might look like in the outfit that he just been handed; far from it.  He trusted his friend's taste in clothes absolutely, so he knew that whatever he was holding would look fine on him.  All he had noticed about the outfit so far was that various shades of blue dominated, and the reason that he hadn't yet taken a closer look was that he was worried about Yamato.

A frown creased the brunette's forehead as he chewed at his lower lip thoughtfully.  The blonde hadn't said anything...but then again, he hadn't needed to.  Taichi had found to his surprise that he could still read his friend's body language perfectly, which was just as well because with Yamato's complex personality, just listening to his words rarely let you know the full picture about what he was thinking or feeling.

With a sigh, the brunette reluctantly moved away from the closed door, walked to one of the sofas and dropped the clothes onto it.  He really wanted to talk to Yamato some more, because there was something in those blue eyes that made him think that the blonde hadn't been letting on how he really felt.  He shrugged off the dressing gown and began to get changed, moving slowly as thoughts continued to whirl around in his mind.

After they had finished eating, Yamato had gone to the bedroom to get clothes for them to wear, and Taichi had sat on the sofa to wait...  Only it seemed to have been taking the blonde an extraordinary length of time to do so.  Eventually the brunette had knocked at the closed door, worried, but not wanting to barge in, in case his friend had been changing or something...

When Yamato had opened the door, he had been surprised to see that the blonde hadn't even started to get changed, but the smile on his face dispelled his worried thoughts...only not for long.  As he had accepted the bundle of clothes he had lightly commented on the fact that his friend was still dressed exactly as he had been before, despite the length of time that had passed...  He hadn't liked the answer he had gotten.

Taichi had expected more light-hearted teasing, the type of conversation that they had had before.  Instead the blonde had avoided his eyes, and had said something about just thinking...before shutting him out before he could question properly.  He hadn't been offended, but deeply troubled.  What was so serious that Yamato couldn't talk to him about it?

But...no.  He was reading too much into this, wasn't he?  Even though his friend didn't seem to have changed a bit during the five years they had been apart, he would have changed a little at least...  It was unavoidable.  His personality might be the same, but surely with his rise to super-stardom, he must at least have lost his sense of inadequacy.  The brunette had always found it strange that Yamato had never seemed to think himself worthy of any praise he had received when they were in high school together.  The blonde was intelligent, charismatic, amazing talented, and of course incredibly good-looking...and yet he still hadn't felt that he was good enough.  Taichi had had to stop himself from physically shaking his friend by the shoulders, and from telling him to snap out of it many, many times...  Of _course_ he was good enough!  He was more than good enough, he was an amazing person...but Yamato had been the only person who had been unable to see that...

However, only the blonde's closest friends had ever known that he had felt that way.  Everyone else that knew and admired him thought that he knew and was confident of his own abilities, not through arrogance, but because he genuinely was talented.  No one had ever accused him of arrogance, for even though he had received endless compliments he had never grown bigheaded.  And even though countless girls had vied for his attention, often delaying or distracting him, he had never once been rude to them, and had always managed to find a smile from somewhere.

Simply amazing.

It was the only way to describe him.

So why had Yamato always been filled with so much self-doubt?

Taichi shook his head slowly, coming back from his memories and returning to the present.  He hadn't known the answer to that question then, and he sure as hell didn't know it now.

Whenever they had been talking earlier that day, the brunette had been unconsciously reading the blonde's subtle body language, and he had seen no sign that he was still plagued with a sense of inadequacy.  He surely _must _ have lost that by now.  With the whole world practically falling at his feet, the singer could no longer doubt his own self worth, surely...  Taichi hoped that that was the case, because he had hated it when Yamato hadn't believed in himself, and had hated feeling so helpless knowing that nothing that he could say or do would make the blonde feel any better...

But that was all in the past now...right?

So he was reading too much into things when Yamato had said that he was thinking.  He had probably just been deciding what to wear, and what film to see or something...  Nothing terribly important, nothing for him to worry about...

But if that was all there was to it, then why hadn't the blonde been able to meet his eyes?

Taichi groaned, and forcibly banished such thoughts from his mind.  He was working himself up into a state of panic over what was probably nothing at all.  And he was asking himself questions that only Yamato could answer, and the brunette knew better than to ask.  It was easier to get blood out of a stone than to get Yamato to talk when the blonde didn't want to.

So he was probably worrying about nothing, and even if there were anything to actually worry about, there was nothing that he could do about it.  All very counter-productive.

Taichi surveyed how much he had managed to get done, and what he saw concurred with his previous conclusion.  In however much time had passed since he had begun dressing, all he had managed to put on were socks, boxers, and a pair of slim-fitting, but not tight, deep blue jeans.  He grabbed the T-shirt from where it lay on the sofa, and began pulling it over his head, determined to get on with the task at hand, and not be distracted from it again.

The sleeveless top was snug, and soft against his skin, and he picked up the last item of clothing, a cobalt-blue sweater.  He pulled that on as well, before raising his hand to his head to check that his hair hadn't been too disrupted by the activity.  And then...  Then he just sat on the sofa and waited for Yamato to emerge, surprised at how quickly he had managed to finish changing once his mind had stopped wandering.

The brunette shifted to get more comfortable, and sank a little more into the deep cushioning.  He gave a soft sigh, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and let his mind go blank.  Funny that although his thoughts had been running so quickly before, now he didn't seem to be able to think of anything at all...

Taichi wasn't really aware of time passing, so he couldn't have said how long he had been sitting there before he heard a soft knock at a door.  He blinked in surprise, and struggled into a more upright position, not having realised that he had slipped so far that he had been more lying on the sofa than sitting on it.  He looked around, not certain from which direction the knock had come.

A second soft knock.

"Taichi?" Yamato's voice queried, and the brunette's eyes focused on the still closed bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"You changed yet?"

"Yeah."

The door opened a moment later, and the blonde popped his head round the side of it, a wide smile brightening his face.  Taichi felt his spirits lifting upon seeing those clear blue eyes set in that beautiful smiling face...

As Yamato opened the door fully, the brunette rose to his feet to meet him halfway.  The blonde was wearing dark grey tailored slacks, and a fleecy high-collared jacket of a lighter shade of grey.  Add to that black shoes and his usual captivating smile, and he looked utterly gorgeous...

"You look good." Taichi smiled.

"Hey, thanks." Yamato smiled back, and then winked.  "You don't look so bad yourself!"

"You mean that?" he asked, for some reason really wanting the answer to be yes.

"Course." the blonde grinned, and the brunette's heart skipped a beat.  "You all ready to go?"

"Uh, nearly.  Just need to get my shoes..."

He slipped past Yamato into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed to pull the white trainers onto his feet.

"Sorry." the blonde said, looking a little embarrassed.  "I should have given them to you when I gave you the clothes, only I just completely forgot..."

"Hey, it's no problem!"

"I've still got the nagging feeling that I've forgotten something else though..."  He snapped his fingers.  "Oh yeah!"  He walked over to one of the wardrobes, and flicked through the hangers inside.  "Here, we might need these..."

Yamato lobbed a coat and scarf in Taichi's direction.  The brunette smiled his thanks and they both wrapped themselves up in the warm garments.

"All set?"

"Just one other thing..." the blonde said, and picked up a baseball cap that Taichi hadn't noticed was lying on the dressing table.  Looking into the mirror, Yamato put it on, adjusting it so that most of his trademark golden locks were hidden beneath it.

"What's that for?" the brunette laughed,

"I'm not so easy to recognise with my hair covered."

"Getting big-headed, are we?" he teased.

"No, just realistic." he winked, refusing to rise to the bait.  "I prefer not to get mobbed if I can possibly help it, and particularly not at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my time with you to be disrupted." he answered simply, and Taichi wanted to reply, only the lump that had formed in his throat prevented him from doing so.

"Let's got then!" the blonde continued with every evidence of happiness, and without waiting for an answer he scooped up the room keys and literally bounded out of the room.  The brunette couldn't help but laugh at that, and followed him out.

They took the elevator down to the ground floor in comfortable silence, and Taichi used it as an opportunity to discretely study Yamato's face out of the corner of his eye.  The blonde seemed to be unaware that he was being watched, and his face was relaxed, his blue eyes clear, and a faint trace of a smile gently curved his lips.  Nothing there to suggest that he was feeling troubled about anything, which meant that the brunette had been worrying needlessly.  He let out a soft sigh of relief, and allowed himself to relax.

The lift doors opened with a ping, and the two friends walked side by side across the lobby to the reception desk.

"Minoru!" Yamato exclaimed incredulously as one of the receptionists, a pretty brunette, looked up at their approach and smiled.  Taichi frowned, and hung back a little as the blonde leaned on the desk to talk to her, laughing and smiling, and acting in a familiar way that he hadn't expected.  What was the deal between his friend and this receptionist, this Minoru?

"Yes Yamato, it's me." she smiled.  They were on first name terms?  Taichi's frown deepened.  "You wanted someone else?"

"No, of course not!" the blonde exclaimed.  "Just...what do they do, chain you to the reception desk or something?"

She laughed at that, a pleasant sound, but still it got on Taichi's nerves.  Who was this woman?!

"Of course they don't!"

"You sure about that?" the singer arched an eyebrow.  "Because you're practically always here whenever I come in."

"Must just be fate or something." she said with a wink.

"Or design?"

"Hmm...  I'd rather go with fate."

"So be it, fate it is!" Yamato laughed, but then his expression turned serious, his voice full of concern.  "But seriously...  You have had a decent length break, right?  Because you checked me in this morning, and its now...what?"  He checked his watch.  "Past nine in the evening?"

"When you checked in I was nearly at the end of that particular shift, and I'm only just at the beginning of _this_ shift.  So yes, I have had a nice long break, and some sleep."

"I'm glad." he said, sounding relieved.

Taichi had to stop himself from glaring at Minoru upon hearing both the concern and the relief in Yamato's voice when talking to her.  Which was...irrational.  Even he could see that, but he still felt hostile towards this pretty receptionist, even so.

It was almost as if he were...jealous.  But that made no sense, what reason did he had to be jealous?  Yamato was an amazing, extraordinary, and extremely likeable person, so it was no wonder that this Minoru person was acting the was she was.  And with the singer being the person he was, being friendly or at least polite to all, it was nothing out of the ordinary for _him_ to be acting the way that he was.  There.  All nice and perfectly well reasoned out.  There was absolutely no reason for him to be feeling jealous about Yamato and Minoru being so friendly, and no reason for acting hostilely towards her because of it.

Absolutely no reason at all...

Yet _still he wanted to glare at her, and drag Yamato far, far away from her._

"Oh, hey!  You two haven't been properly introduced yet..." the blonde said suddenly, beckoning Taichi closer, and reluctantly the brunette complied.  "Minoru, this is my friend Taichi.  Taichi, this is Minoru."

"Hi Taichi, it's nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly.

"Hi." was all he managed to say in return, still feeling inexplicably hostile towards her, that hostility clipping even that single word short.  Her smile faded a little, and she shot a questioning look in Yamato's direction, but the singer merely gave her a puzzled one back.  The blonde obviously hadn't noticed Taichi's attitude towards her, for which he was grateful.  He really didn't want to have to explain why he was acting that way, seeing as there really was no reason for him being so unreasonable!

"Matt?  Shouldn't we et going now?" he said quickly, before anyone else had the chance to say anything.

"Uh, yeah...  Sure..." he replied, still looking confused.  The blonde began to move away from the desk, but Minoru stopped him. 

"Yamato?  Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh?"  The already confused look on his face turned to one of utter bewilderment, and she chuckled, and Taichi seethed.

"Your room keys?" Minoru prompted, holding out a hand for them.  Comprehension dawned on Yamato's face, and he handed then to her with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry about that..."

"You know that you're gonna forget your own head one of these days, don't you?" she teased.

"Yeah, I know." he grinned.  "But when I do, you'll probably be there, scolding me about being so absent-minded, and reminding me to take it along."

"Probably!"

"See you later, Minoru!" the blonde called, heading towards the main doors where a doorman moved into place, ready to open them for him.

"Yeah, see you Yamato!  And...Taichi."

The singer waved to her, and she smiled, but Taichi made no sign that he had even heard the receptionist.  He just turned away from the desk, and followed his friend without a word, or even a glance back at her.

He shivered as a blast of cold air hit him as the doors were opened, and he was glad of the warm clothing that he was wearing.  But he soon forgot the cold when he saw what lay outside.

He couldn't help the soft gasp that passed his lips, nor the daft grin that spread across his features.  Nor could he help the childish giggle of delight that was building up in his throat.

And all because of the wide expanse of glittering white snow that lay before him.

_To be continued..._

~

Could I trouble you for a quick review?  I'd really appreciate it...  ^_^

Jheya xxx


	6. The Past

11th April 2003

**Warning**:  Er…not content warning!  ^^;;  This chapter kinda ends in a rather evil place…and due to an increased workload (seeing as I have exam hell fast approaching) there's little chance that I'm gonna be writing much any time soon.  Gomen.  So if you really, really dislike cliff-hanger-type endings, then I'd suggest that you don't read this until I've got more time to write…

Any case, this chapter; liberal doses of angst, with sprinklings of humour, and much hinting at the very obvious that the characters still annoyingly fail to notice.  ^_~  Oh yes, and another unexpected twist/complication to the plot...

One last thing, I think someone commented that had Taichi forgotten that he was the one who left?  The answer is:  Nope, he hasn't.  *grin*

**Late Night Radio Pt.6**

**The Past******

~Jheya Ono~****

One walk through the snow, one impromptu snowball fight, and one very bizarre way of choosing a movie later, Taichi and Yamato were sitting in a darkened movie theatre waiting for the trailers to end and the movie to begin.

The brunette chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, not really paying attention to the adverts.  He was glad that the lights were low, as it meant that his expression would be hard to see...  He really didn't want his friend to ask him what he was thinking so seriously about, especially as the only thing currently on his mind _was_ the blonde sitting beside him.

He sighed, but quietly enough that Yamato wouldn't be able to hear him over the sounds emitted by the speakers.  Their walk through the snow together had convinced him that he had been right to worry about his friend.  There was just...something about him.  A deep rooted sadness clouded those cerulean eyes even whilst he was smiling, something that Taichi saw every time he asked a question unexpectedly, or studied Yamato's features when the blonde wasn't aware of him doing so...  He didn't know exactly what was causing his friend such heartache...but he realised that that hidden hurt meant that whenever the singer had managed to muster what seemed like a genuine smile, whenever he had appeared to be so happy and content...  It had all been an act.

Irrationally, anger flared at that thought.  He felt furious that Yamato was putting on an act so that...  So that, what?  So that he didn't worry him?  Surely the singer should know that he didn't have to do that...that all he wanted was the genuine Yamato Ishida, including every mood, all the highs, and all the lows...  He didn't have to be the happy successful artist that he was to the world.  The blonde could be his true self around him, Taichi, and he would never judge him, he would never think any less of him...  Hell, nothing would ever make him think badly of him...

As suddenly as it had come, the anger left his system, leaving him with an overriding sense of guilt.  He had no reason to feel angry.  No reason at all...  No _right_ to feel angry.  Thinking about it, it shouldn't really have been a surprise if Yamato was no longer so open with his emotions around him, after all it had been so long since they had been together last...  In fact, if anybody had a reason to be angry, it was Yamato.  The brunette had exactly been a good friend to him, but still the blonde was friendly and warm, welcoming him back with open arms, which was so much more than he deserved...

Not exactly a good friend?  Hell, that was an understatement.  He had acted atrociously as a friend, and considering that to him, the blonde wasn't merely a friend, but something more, he had acted unforgivably.  Considering that Yamato was the one he...  The one he had...

His throat tightened, and he closed his eyes as memories flooded back to him...  Memories that hadn't been forgotten, for they were far too precious for that, but suppressed, and buried deep in his heart, as they were too painful to remember...  He was a fool.  He was an idiot...  He continued to berate himself mentally.  And more than anything else, he didn't deserve, he wasn't worthy of Yamato's friendship, let alone...  Let alone...

Shoving such thoughts to the back of his mind, and opening his eyes, he glanced anxiously to the side, worried that somehow his friend had noticed how tormented his thoughts were.  He didn't want the blonde to start worrying about him, in addition to whatever was already plaguing his thoughts.  Because if nothing else, he didn't deserve such concern...

The brunette was surprised to see that his friend had sunk extremely low in his seat...so low that it looked really quite awkward, rather than a comfortable slouch.  However, the singer at least seemed oblivious to the thoughts that had been running round in Taichi's mind, and he let out a silent sigh of relief that this was the case.  His relief was short-lived, for his senses began to take notice of his surroundings again, something that they had failed to do whilst he had been deep in thought, everything else having been temporarily blocked out.  In particular he picked up one irritating voice, which spoke in tones that said that the owner wanted to pick a fight.  And that voice was speaking directly to Yamato.

"You in the fucking baseball cap!" the owner of the voice virtually spat at the blonde.  "I know you can hear me, so don't ignore me!"

The brunette narrowed his eyes, thoroughly incensed.  How _dare_ that person talk to Yamato like that?!  No active though occurred on his part as he quickly spun round and _glared as coldly as he could at the speaker, who had an ugly sneer disfiguring what would otherwise have probably been a reasonable looking face._

"Tai, just leave it." he heard Yamato mutter, but didn't heed him.  He'd failed the blonde as a friend so many times in the past, so he was _damned_ if he wasn't going to defend him now...

"Excuse me." he said, his voice like ice.  "Where do you get off talking to my friend like that?"

"Keep out of this." he was advised as the bloke gave him a contemptuous look.  "It doesn't concern you.  It's between me and him."  He indicated Yamato with a jerk of his thumb, and the totally ignore the brunette to continue harassing the blonde.  "Hey!  Don't just ignore me.  Take your fucking cap off cos you're blocking my view!"

The singer somehow managed to sink even lower into his chair, in what must have been a very uncomfortable position to remain in.  His head barely showed over the top of the seat back, which only confirmed in Taichi's mind that the man was being a jerk purely for the purposes of being a jerk.  The brunette was just about to tell him to piss off, with the possibility of a liberal dose of swear words being added in for good measure, when suddenly the man leaned forward without warning, and whipped the hat off the blonde's head.

"Oh shit." he heard Yamato say mildly, without a trace on anger, and only resignation in his voice.  It was only then that the brunette was aware of the fact that practically everyone else in the movie theatre was looking at them.  Yamato straightened, no longer looking as if he were trying to vanish into his seat, and Taichi heard the gasps that filled the air turn to whispers, then to murmured conversations...  And so the noise level steadily rose, with no-one paying any attention to the screen any more, and the brunette realised that it was only going to be a matter of time before someone properly voiced what they were all thinking.

He was right.

"Kami-sama!  That's _Yamato Ishida_!"

And with that one simple exclamation, the room exploded into a cacophony of sound and movement and it seemed as if everyone were on their feet and yelling and screaming with excitement.  But in the midst of all this chaos, Yamato still seemed to be amazingly calm.  He merely sighed, or at least to Taichi it looked as if he had sighed, for there was no chance that such a soft sound could be heard over the din that surrounded them, and rose to his feet.  He them gracefully turned, and just looked at the man who had been harassing him for no good reason, mere moments before.  The blonde's face was blank, composed, and even his eyes showed no sign of anger or resentment, betraying no emotion at all...

In contrast the other man looked almost as if he were going to have a heart attack.  The anger had gone, replaced with a look of utter shock as his mouth gaped open, and his eyes appeared to be trying to part company with his face as they bulged out.  There was a girl sitting beside him, and perhaps his prior attitude towards Yamato had been in an attempt to impress her...  An attempt that had almost certainly backfired now that it had been revealed that the unassuming guy in the baseball cap was actually just about the most famous man on the planet.

Taichi couldn't help the satisfied smirk that settle itself on his lips as the girl got over the shock seeing the singer, and started to berate her date for being so stupid, so insensitive, such an idiot, a prat, a moron...  The list went on, getting steadily ruder and more insulting as it did.

_Way to go mate!  Taichi laughed privately in his head.  _Way to make an impression..._  True, the guy had probably managed to make an indelible impression on her...just not a very good one..._

The girl finally seemed to have run out of insults to hurl, and she turned away from her date, disgust clearly etched on her face.  That movement brought Yamato into view once more, and her expression turned to one of acute dismay for the position she had been put in, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Ohh Yamato...  Ishida-san..." the words tumbled out, her voice and manner completely apologetic.  "I'm so, so sorry..."

The blonde inclined his head towards her, and a slight smile curved his lips, letting her know that he felt no animosity towards her, even though for the moment he chose not to speak.  She visibly relaxed at that, much to Taichi's amazement.  

_Yamato could cause that__ much of an effect with merely a look and a half-smile?!  _

The blonde then turned his attention back to the guy, who was _still gawping like a goldfish, the expression on his face and in those sapphire eyes once more blank and unreadable._

"Hey..." he said levelly after a long, uncomfortable moment, his voice soft, but somehow still audible.  There was a sudden hush in the movie theatre, the contrast so sharp from the din before that the silence seemed to ring.  Taichi looked round in surprise, disconcerted to see that every set of eyes was focused solely on them, and the confrontation taking place.  No-one moved, and all seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.  The brunette's forehead wrinkled in confusion.  What in the hell...?  Yeah, something was going on, but it wasn't exactly a major bust up or anything...  Nothing that should have commanded so many people's attention, and certainly not to the degree that it had...

"Uh...  Um, huh?  I mean, y-yeah?" the man stuttered, looking up and meeting Yamato's eyes with an expression on his face that could only be described as abject terror.

"You gonna give me my cap back?" the singer asked coolly, calmly.

"Oh, uh, s-sure..."  He handed it slowly to Yamato, as if worried that any movement he made would cause offence, and Taichi noticed that the man was shaking as he did so.  The blonde took it graciously, and put it back on his head, adjusting it until it rested in the same position as before.  Then Yamato leaned close to the brunette and grasped his wrist tightly, and Taichi wondered if everyone could hear how loud and how fast his heart seemed to be beating all of a sudden...

"Taichi...?" the singer whispered, his voice sounding unnaturally loud in the hush that surrounded them.

"Uh, yeah?" he murmured, his vocal cords not seeming to want to work properly.

"Run."

With that, the blonde set off, running down the row of seats, and up the aisle towards the exit, pulling his friend after him.  That action seemed to break the tenuous calm that had fallen, and acted as a catalyst, for the movie theatre erupted into sound and movement again, where _everyone_ seemed to be screaming and trying to get close to the singer...  But Yamato had a head-start on them all, and they were all getting in each other's way, slowing them down further.  Taichi was only half aware of the chaos happening all around him, so much of his awareness inexplicably focused on the hand gripping his wrist, and the way his heart was beating so fast...

Together they ran out of the movie theatre, across the foyer and out into the snow beyond.  They didn't stop there, but ran on some distance further, until the cinema was lost in the whirling flakes that had begun to fall again, and no sound of a pursuing crowd could be heard.  Only then did Yamato release his hold on his friend, and leant again a nearby wall for support whilst he caught his breath.

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, suddenly snapping out of the trance-like state he had been in since their flight from the cinema.  

_What the hell was wrong with him today?!  _

He questioned himself in the privacy of his mind, and his heart felt heavier as the simple answer presented itself.  He knew _exactly why he was acting the way he was.  He just didn't want to admit it, not even to himself..._

"Taichi...  I'm sorry..."

"What?!" he exclaimed, turning to face the blonde quickly, concern flashing across his features.  "Whatever for?"

"Well, because of me, we never got to see that film..."

"Is that all?" the brunette laughed in relief, his expression clearing.  "Matt, it doesn't matter.  It's not your fault that that guy was such a jerk.  And any case...  Seeing as we never even found out _which movie we were about to see, we're not exactly missing much, are we now?"_

"I guess not." Yamato smiled, looking relieved.  Now why had such a small thing bothered him so?  "You wanna go get some hot chocolate or something?" he continued, blowing on his hands to warn them.

"Huh?"

"Well, there's a cafe just over there." the blonde said, pointing across the road to a cafe that the brunette hadn't even noticed before.  "And since the cinema's out, and it's close, why not?"

"Sure, why not?"

They crossed the road and sat at one of the tables inside, near to the windows so that they could see the traffic passing by, and watch the white snowflakes that showed so clearly against the dark night sky.  One of the members of staff came over to take their order, and Taichi let himself slip into the passive role, letting Yamato take charge and himself merely confirm that, yes, he would like a hot chocolate to drink.

He couldn't help but watch the blonde, there was just something about him that just drew the eye towards him.  Not because of his fame, though obviously that contributed to it, but that...magnetism had always been a part of him, though Yamato had never really seemed to be aware of it.  Before he had been catapulted to super-stardom, wherever he had gone, people had turned to look at him.  The fame had merely increased the numbers that did so, and meant that the stares were not as subtle as they had used to be...

The...waiter?  Were they called waiters in cafes?  Taichi couldn't really remember at that moment in time, and in any case his mind was too distracted to think of the right title if that one was incorrect.  The waited had walked off to get them their drinks, leaving him alone with Yamato again.  Well, maybe not technically 'alone', seeing as there were other people in the same room, but the cafe was pretty empty due to the late hour and the weather outside, and the tables nearest to theirs were abandoned...  So they were alone as far as he was concerned.

"Tai?  What are you thinking about?"

"Mm?  Oh, just generally thinking..."

"So...  What have you been up to?" Yamato asked, playing with the cuff of his coat sleeve.

Taichi blinked.  Was it just his imagination, or did his friend sound slightly hesitant, slightly cautious about asking that question?

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked carefully, playing for the safe option, as he wasn't sure quite how to reply.  Hoping all the time that the blonde wouldn't ask him the one question that he would rather die than answer.

"What exactly do I mean?"  The laugh was a little too high-pitched, a little too forced to be natural, and the brunette could tell that something was wrong.  Some inner turmoil was obviously going on inside his friends mind, but he didn't feel that he had the right to ask what it was.  Obviously he wanted to know, it killed him not to know, but he also knew that he not longer had the right to such closeness.

"I thought it was an easy enough question to answer..." Yamato continued after a slight pause, his eyes looking down at the table.  "Y'know..."  He raised one shoulder in a half shrug, and even though Taichi couldn't see into those blue eyes to read the emotions that he knew would be showing so clearly, he could tell that the blonde was _so_ nervous about the question he was about to ask...  Or rather, the answer he might receive, and Taichi's insides twisted themselves into knots with apprehension at where he just _knew this conversation was going to go.  _

"Just...  Yeah, we've talked a bit since we met up again...  But that's just mainly been about the present.  Or the immediate future.  But not..."  The blonde's words, usually so fluid and elegant to match his appearance perfectly, were halting as he struggled to get the question out.  "But not...  Not about the past...  And we have five whole years to catch up on, y'know?  So...  Just...  What have you been doing in the...five years we were...apart?"

The brunette winced at his words.  'Apart'...  How true to character that the blonde would chose to phrase it so politely.  As if circumstance had merely kept them from meeting, when that wasn't true at all.  Not a mention of the truth...  Of the fact that Taichi had just literally run away, severed all links with his previous life, with Yamato, without saying a single word to anyone.

"I..." the brunette faltered.  Choosing his words carefully in a situation that had so unexpectedly turned into an emotional minefield, he took a deep breath and tried to continue, his words as halting, if not more so, than the blonde's had been.  "Five years is a...  It's a long time, yeah?  I just...  I dunno where to start..."

"At the beginning?"  An unhappy smile twisted the singer's lips, as if he knew, as if he could tell that that was the one place that Taichi would _not_ begin.  "At the end?  In the middle?  At any of the points in between those?  I really don't mind, Tai.  I really don't.  Anywhere will do..."

The brunette could hear the hurt in his voice, and the unspoken plea to just tell him something, anything...  To just _talk to him..._

"I..." he faltered again, wishing that they hadn't started on this particular topic of conversation, even though he had known that it would be inevitable.  Wishing that they could just talk about something else...  Something safer...

"How long have you been working at the radio station?"  Yamato could obviously tell that he was having difficulties volunteering information, and had equally obviously decided to give him a shove in the right direction.  Taichi grasped at this relatively safe element of the past gratefully, and shrugged.

"Uh...  Nearly two years now." he said, mildly surprised himself that he hadn't noticed the long length of time until he had spoken it aloud.  And now that he did, he winced internally that what had been meant to be a temporary job had turned into something more permanent, and had allowed him to be tracked down...

Their drinks arrived then, allowing him a slight respite, a chance to gather his thoughts that were so scattered.  It also meant that Yamato's attention was diverted for a while, as he turned to thank the waiter.  The brunette knew that even though the blonde hadn't been looking directly at him, the singer had still been watching him carefully, searching for the answer to a question that he didn't dare to ask.

The waiter had shyly struck up a conversation with the singer, evidently having recognised Yamato.  Taichi just watched, saw how the blonde's expression had cleared, how his eyes now sparkled, and felt a deep pang of regret, of remorse that those same blue eyes were filled with a deep-rooted sadness whenever they were looking at him.

The brunette wasn't surprised when the waiter stammered a request, and hesitantly pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards Yamato.  He was, however, surprised when the boy, for he couldn't have been older than his late teens, blushed deep red in delight when the blonde scribbled his signature and passed it back.  Taichi didn't miss the way the smile spread across the boys face and shone out of his eyes.  The way that he looked at the singer, the look in his eyes wasn't what Taichi had expected either.  It didn't look like mere awe, or star-struck happiness...  It looked like nothing less than total adoration, but not as of an idol, but of Yamato himself...  But that _couldn't_ be right...

The brunette kept his confusion well hidden as the waiter walked away, almost seeming to float across the floor with a look of utter bliss shining in his smile.  Yamato chuckled softly, not loud enough for the boy to hear, before turning back to his friend.  It hurt the way the light in his eyes dimmed, the way his expression saddened before he once more lowered his eyes towards the tabletop.

"So..." the blonde murmured, taking a sip at his drink.  "Why work in radio?"

"Why not?" Taichi shrugged, stirring his hot chocolate slowly, merely for something to do, for the slight distraction that it provided.  "The pay isn't too bad.  Yeah, the hours are pretty lousy, but that just meant that even though I hadn't had any previous experience, that shift wasn't too hard to get.  Actually, the hours aren't _too bad." he corrected himself, privately adding that it wasn't like there had been much else that he had wanted to do.  The one person that he had wanted to see being the one person that he wouldn't let himself see...   "I don't mind them.  And working in radio sure beat a load of other jobs that I could have applied for..."  He wrinkled his nose.  "I mean no disrespect to those who stack shelves in supermarkets and things, but...  Me?  I think _not_."_

He was relieved when he saw a smile play on Yamato's lips.

"That wouldn't be my idea of a dream job either..." the blonde laughed softly.  "What about before that?"

"Hmm?" he tried to sound casual, tried not to show the way that his stomach twisted, making him feel nauseous.

"Five years apart...  You've only worked at the radio station for two, so that still leaves three whole years unaccounted for..."

"I...travelled..." the brunette said quietly, refusing to look at Yamato for fear that those beautiful blue eyes would make him blurt out everything that he had tried so hard to keep hidden.  Even sacrificing the one thing, the one person he loved the most, to keep that same person from finding out...  "I just...travelled...  Saw the world a bit.  Worked for a while in bars and cafe's or whatever in various countries, so I could raise the cash to stay and pay for the flights to the next place..."  He chuckled softly at a memory.  "I can't remember how, but I even got talked into teaching Japanese for a while.  Me, teaching?!  Now there was one thing that I never thought that I'd end up doing..."

Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the blonde smile at that.

"Where did you go?"  The question was whispered so softly that Taichi very nearly didn't hear it.  He wasn't even sure that he had been meant to hear it...  Still, he answered, but only at surface level, and not the deeper question that lay beneath.

"Just wherever I happened to want to go at the time.  Australia...  America...  I think I must have spent at least a year in America, travelling around various states, doing various things...  Any case." he said, suddenly changing the subject before Yamato could ask the question that he didn't want to answer.  The reason as to why he had left in the first place...  "Enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" the blonde blinked in surprise at the unexpected switch in topics.

"What have you been up to?  You know, apart from the entire world domination thing that you have going..."  He indicated the waiter who had served them, who _still_ had the most delighted smile lighting his face, and smiled himself to mask the slight stab of pain that so many people seemed to want Yamato for themselves...  He could understand so completely why they did, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I...  Where do you want me to begin?" the singer asked, his eyes slightly clouded with confusion.

"Uh..." Taichi scratched the side of his nose, not really knowing the answer to that question.  Not at the beginning, he knew that much...  That he didn't want to hear about that time.  Then why not at the end?  "Why are you staying in a hotel?"

"Huh?" the blonde gave him a completely blank look.

"I mean...  I'm sure I read that you have an apartment somewhere near here..." he frowned, trying to remember if he _had really read that, or whether he had simply dreamed it..._

"Oh."  Yamato's expression cleared, comprehension dawning and giving life to his cerulean eyes.  "Yes.  I do."

"Then why are you staying in a hotel?"

"I'm having my place redecorated at the moment." He chuckled at some private thought.  "So I've kinda been kicked out for the time being…"

"Kicked…out?" the brunette frowned.  Decorators wouldn't have the nerve to do that to their employer, the singer's management company wouldn't have any say in what happened outside of his music…  It suddenly felt as if a leaden weight had been dropped into his chest in place of his heart, and he was left momentarily unable to breathe.  Oh god, oh god…  He couldn't mean that…  It couldn't be that…  Could it?

"Yeah, kicked out of my own home…" the blonde laughed gently, smiling tenderly at something in his thoughts.  Taichi's stomach felt as if it was trying to twist itself into knots, making him feel sick to the core, and though he wanted to take a sip of his drink for the slight distraction it would bring, he didn't dare for fear that he'd vomit it straight back up.  

"By who?" he managed to say, even though his throat was trying to close up.

"Naoko."  He spoke the word so affectionately, the smile curving his lips so perfectly content…  The brunette wanted to run, for the ground to open up and swallow him, to just be able to get away from what he didn't want to hear…  But he couldn't even speak as Yamato continued, seemingly unaware of his friend's inner turmoil.

"She's the one who kicked me out." he grinned, then laughed.  "She told me, 'Yes Yamato, I'm perfectly aware that you'll have just finished your tour.'" he said, presumably mimicking her voice.  "'And that is precisely _why_ I'm going to book you into a hotel until everything's finished.  Why?  Do you really need me to spell it out for you?  Fine.  Because you really think I need your dirty laundry, guitars and goodness knows what else cluttering up the place whilst there's work to be done?  Precisely.  And you know that you only end up getting in the way and making people too nervous to do their work properly...'  Bless her heart." he added at the end, and Taichi knew from that, that even though Naoko's words had been stern, they had been meant with nothing but affection behind them.

"She...lives in your apartment?" he whispered, not really wanting to know the answer...  Suspecting what it would be, and not wanting it confirmed, but still needing to know so desperately...

"Yeah, of course." he smiled.  "Has done for...  God, must be a year and a half now.  I never really noticed the time passing, but in a way, even so, it feels like longer than that...  I really don't know how I ever managed before, without her fussing around and making sure that I'm eating properly, and that I'm not exhausting myself...  And it just feels so much warmer, you know?  So much better having someone else there.  Before, sometimes I was away for months, and it just felt so _dead_, so impersonal when I got back...  Like it wasn't even my place, let alone my _home_.  It's just so much better now.  It always feels so warm and bright...  It's great what she's managed to do with the place!"

A shrill ringing cut off whatever answer Taichi was trying to form in reply.  Yamato's face went momentarily blank, then he muttered something under his breath and started patting his pockets, after a few moments producing a cell phone from one of them.  The blonde glanced at the display and groaned.

"Tai...  I'm sorry.  I forgot I even had it with me..." he grimaced, indicating the phone.  "It's my management company, I've got to take this call."

The brunette nodded in understanding, unable to speak as his chest felt as though it were filled with lead, his stomach felt as if it were tied in knots, and his throat was dry, leaving him unable to even swallow.  As Yamato answered the call, Taichi's thoughts ran round in circles, completely panicked, and unable to do a thing about it.

He couldn't believe it.

He just _couldn't_ believe it.

He didn't _want _to believe it.

Yamato was...

..._married_?!

_To be continued..._

~

I did warn of evilness of ending, so don't claim that I didn't!  ^^;;

Would just like to reaffirm that this _is_, or at least will be when the plot finally gets round to it, a Taito fic.  ^_^  Tai and Matt are gonna get together eventually, no matter how many obstacles I seem determined to throw in the way...  *laughs*  

Any case, any thoughts on this chapter?  If so, please feel free to hit that review button down there.  ^_^  Ughhh...  Have a mountain of work that I'm meant to be doing instead of typing this up...

...and possibly angry people to run away from because I'm probably not going to be able to write any more any time soon...  Eep!  *runs away from it all*

Jheya xxx

P.s.  If you want to be notified when the next chapter _does_ finally emerge, then please send an e-mail to:

**j_ono-subscribe@yahoogroups.co.uk**


	7. Painted Wings

31st August 2004   
Finally...many, many months later than it ought to have been done...part seven is actually complete. I'll refrain from boring you with my talking now, author's note's to follow at the end of the chapter. 

----

**Late Night Radio Pt.7   
Painted Wings**   
- Jheya Ono -

He waited.

He had never been particularly good at waiting - just ask anybody that knew him and they'd confirm that - but now he sat quietly and unobtrusively on the sidelines, and waited.

Taichi sighed softly, and absently blew a few strands of brown hair out of his eyes as he watched the bustle and activity that was taking place across the room from him. What with all the lighting and all the people present, even though the studio was large, the air in it was warm, and so his jacket lay discarded on the seat beside him. Stifling a yawn, he was seriously tempted to wad the garment up into a makeshift pillow, lie down across several of the chairs, and attempt to grab some sleep. It probably wouldn't have been very comfortable, but as tired as he felt, he doubted that that would have mattered much.

He discretely snuck a look at his watch: only 11am. The brunette blinked in disbelief. It couldn't be only that time, what with how exhausted he felt... Another, longer look at his watch only confirmed that it was indeed eleven o'clock in the morning. Gods...

He didn't know how in the hell Yamato was coping with having cameras repeatedly shoved in his face, and having to _smile_ for it too. Ugh. 

The voice of the photographer drifted over, and he half-listened to it as he tried to keep his eyes from drooping shut.

"Okay, can you tip your chin up just a fraction more? No, too much... There! That's perfect. Now tilt your head just a little more towards your right shoulder... Now hold that pose." A series of clicks and whirrs sounded. "Beautiful. Now if you could just turn the chair round and straddle it, and cross your arms on the back... Yeah, rest your chin on your arms like that, but keep looking at the camera. Show me those gorgeous eyes of yours..." 

The photographer continued to enthuse, and give directions, and periodically take a series of shots when the blonde singer was posed to his satisfaction.

Taichi made a face, and let the continuing stream of dialogue pass him by without bothering to listen to what was said. Yep, he definitely couldn't understand how his friend was managing to deal with it all so well when the blonde had had just as little sleep as he had... If their roles had been reversed then the brunette was sure that he'd be glaring at the camera, and snapping at the photographer by this stage... Or even more likely: he would have just stormed out having had enough over an hour ago. 

He groaned softly and rubbed at his eyes with the fingers of one hand, massaging the bridge of his nose... 5am... Who the hell had the bright idea of creating that time to exist in the morning?! It had been the hour that they had both had to get up at in order to reach the studio on time, and he felt that such a time should not be allowed to exist if this was how he felt after having been awoken at such an hour.

Common sense tried to chime in at this point, with the information that what with the hours he usually worked, he had long known of the presence of 5am, and he had never felt the urge to complain about it to such a degree before, so it couldn't truly be that bad- But he dismissed such thoughts easily, with the simple belief that still being up at 5am was an entirely different issue to being woken up at 5am... And when common sense tried to butt in again to tell him that really, that didn't make an awful lot of sense, he merely squashed that voice and refused to listen to it anymore. 

After all, he was far too tired to be having a debate with himself over such matters. 5am was simply a bad, evil hour, and that was the end of that.

Damn the people that had organised this photo shoot... Didn't they know what a reasonable hour was?!

When Yamato had gotten a call the previous night, reminding him that he had to be up early because he was scheduled to have a photo shoot the next morning... Well, Taichi had found the idea of that pretty cool, even if it had meant that they'd had to cut their evening out short. After all, weren't these things meant to be occasions with glitz and glam, and pampering... So to be able to experience one first hand... The prospect had been rather appealing.

Only... It hadn't turned out to be that way. At all. 

Why had no one told him about the reality of the situation?! The ludicrously early starts, the tedium, the repetitiveness, the waiting, the boredom... Quite simply the fact that when it came down to it, the whole thing was really rather dull.

Well, okay, Yamato _had_ tried to warn him that it really wasn't so glamorous and exciting as he probably thought... So why hadn't he actually bothered to listen? If he had then he could have stayed behind at the hotel and slept in until a reasonable hour, rather than having been woken at a stupidly early hour. Or if he had known that he was going to feel this tired after only a few hours sleep, then he wouldn't have bothered to take those few hours of rest at all. He would probably feel better currently if he hadn't, god knows he couldn't exactly feel worse...

Yes... So it was decided. He was an idiot. He should have taken his friend's advice and had a decent nights sleep.

Except... Except that if he had taken the blonde's advice, he wouldn't have seen Yamato for likely most of the day, as it was currently heading towards noon, and the shoot gave no signs of coming to an end... And he wouldn't have wanted that. He wanted to stay close to his friend, not separated from him; five years apart had been far too long. And even though... Even though that had been caused by Taichi himself - he had been the one who had left, not the other way around... Even though that was the case, the time spent away from the blonde had hurt, and he had no desire to repeat the experience by being separated from him for any great length of time again. Except...

He forced his eyes open, deliberately focusing on his surroundings and the activity taking place, drawing his attention away from his wandering thoughts. But even though he didn't want, didn't _need_ that thought completed, it persisted in making itself heard, and echoed softly in his mind. 

_Except that it hurts to be with him as well as separated from him..._

The brunette stubbornly shoved that thought away, refusing to acknowledge it. It was just the tiredness talking. Nothing more...

He eyed the jacket beside him thoughtfully for a moment, before flopping over sideways. Ignoring the discomfort of being in such a position, he let his eyes slide shut, and buried his face in the garment... Only to stop suddenly, and become perfectly still as a soft scent rose to greet him, reminding him that it was Yamato's coat, not his own...

And he slowly pushed himself upwards until he was properly seated in the chair again, as that scent, Yamato's scent, enveloped his senses and made his thoughts drift back to the previous night... 

He had been woken by the blonde having a nightmare, and had gone to rouse him from his troubled dreams. After that, he had started to head back to the sofa... Only his friend had asked him to stay, and there was no way he could have refused the look in those beautiful blue eyes, so stay he had... And then had followed a terrible, wonderful night, where it had taken him the longest time to fall asleep again. How could he sleep, with Yamato resting in his arms? When he was breathing in his soft scent as it surrounded him, his body so warm, and it felt so right, and-

Taichi tore his thoughts back to the present, and screwed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose sharply. God. He didn't need this. He really, truly didn't... 

When he opened his eyes again, he blinked in surprise as he focused on steam rising from a white styrofoam cup. His gaze wandered to the hand that held it, then up the accompanying arm, and finally came to rest on the face of a young woman who was smiling at him. He blinked again, and her smile widened.

"Here, coffee." she said, a trace of laughter in her voice as she waved the proffered cup a little from side to side, careful not to spill the contents. "If you don't mind my saying so... You really look as though you need it!"

"I don't mind, and thanks." he said gratefully, accepting the drink. 

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, taking a sip from the cup she held in her other hand.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead..." he answered in surprise, using his free hand to wave at the empty seat beside him, thinking it an odd request. He was the guest here, the one unconnected to it all, whereas she was... She was... Well, he wasn't entirely sure what position she held, but he was sure that he'd glimpsed her in the midst of all the activity, so she had more right to be here than he did. 

She took the seat to his right, the one to his left being occupied by the jacket, and they sat in silence for a while, taking sips of their drinks quietly. 

It was only then that Taichi noticed that it was a lot quieter than before. Moving his gaze away from his coffee and to the other side of the room, he saw that although things were still happening - lighting being rearranged, backdrops being adjusted, fans being moved - there was a definite lack of all the many people that had been there before. The most noticeable absence of which, was that of Yamato himself.

"Costume change." the woman beside him told him amiably, obviously having noticed and followed his gaze.

"Oh... I see." He didn't really know what else to say.

"First time at one of these, huh?"

"Well... Yes, actually." he replied, feeling a little sheepish about it. "Why, is it _that_ glaringly obvious?" 

She laughed at that.

"Well... Maybe just a little." she said, smiling mischievously, and he couldn't help but grin back at her. "The lurking in the background, and the nearly falling asleep might have something to do with giving you away."

"Ah. So much for trying to remain inconspicuous then."

"Heh, most of these guys were probably too wrapped up in the shoot to notice... And even if they did, I doubt they would have minded. They'd have minded if you'd been trying to get involved, and thus ended up getting in the way by knocking the lamps over and the like... But falling asleep...nah."

"That's...good..." he said slowly, wondering if his being totally insignificant _was_ a good thing...or not.

"So... Seeing as this is the first shoot you've ever been at, how have you been finding it?"

"It's..." He searched for a diplomatic answer. "It's a lot different to how I expected it to be."

"In other words, it's not glamorous at all, and is in fact, mind-numbingly dull." she translated.

"Well..." he began, not knowing quite how to reply to that, and flushing a little in embarrassment at having been read so easily.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" she said before he had managed to come up with a response, and smiled good-humouredly at him. "It doesn't bother me. Half the time I think exactly the same way."

"You do? Then how come you chose to do... Do..." The blush on his face deepened. "Erm, I'm sorry, I probably should have asked earlier but... What exactly do you do?" 

He stared fixedly at the cup held in his hands, too embarrassed to look at her directly... But as the moment dragged on, and no reply seemed forthcoming, he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye to try and find out the reason for her silence... And then turned his head to face her fully, the blush receding a little as his expression changed to one of utter bewilderment. 

She had her free hand clapped over her mouth to hold back laughter, her eyes bright with mirth... And then when she saw the look on his face, she had to redouble her efforts, her shoulders actually physically shaking as she struggled to keep from screaming with laughter. Her half-finished drink was sloshing about dangerously in its styrofoam cup, threatening to spill and stain her cream trousers at any moment... 

But gradually the laughter subsided, without her coffee having been thrown everywhere, and Taichi could only sit and stare in astonishment, not having expected such a response at all.

"I'm terribly sorry!" she eventually gasped, having managed to calm herself sufficiently to draw in air and speak. "It's nothing personal... It's just that... Heh, you just brightened up my morning no end! God, you're adorable. No wonder Ishida-san likes you so much!"

She bit down on her lower lip to hold back the giggles that were trying to break loose, her hazel eyes dancing merrily... But Taichi couldn't join in with her laughter this time. He ran over what she had said again in his mind... No... Not _what_ she had said, but _how_ she had said it, that was what stuck in his mind. And couple that with her obvious amusement...

"Erm... What..?" he began, and she sobered abruptly, fixing him with a searching, totally serious gaze that he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about.

"Ah?" she murmured quietly, lips barely moving, talking more to herself than the brunette. With adjustments to the studio still happening around them he had to strain to hear her, and even then he only managed to pick out a few words, most having been drowned by the background noise. "Did I...wrong? Thought... But no... ...perhaps? ...felt sure that..."

She seemed to recollect herself after a few moments, and smiled at him again, though the expression didn't quite seem to match the look held in her eyes.

"Well..." she said. "Obviously he likes you, or else he wouldn't be friends with you! He's not exactly short of people applying for that role, now is he?"

"No, I guess not..." he replied, trying to smile back at her, though his face felt oddly stiff and unwilling to change expression.

"Hmm... Though he _did_ decide to drag you along to one of these immensely tedious things, which could call into question whether he really does like you or not... I mean, would he really force a friend to suffer through one of these shoots?"

"Actually, he suggested that I stay behind and sleep... I was the one who decided to come along to see what it was like."

"Ahh... I guess he does like you after all, then!" she grinned, and everything seemed back to normal. The woman's quirky sense of humour was back as if it had never been absent in the first place... And that made him wonder whether things had _truly_ been a little weird for a short while, or whether he had just _thought_ that they had been, though too little sleep. There was no real way to tell.

"You must really be a glutton for punishment if it was your own idea to come along to this thing, you know..." she continued, unaware of his troubled thoughts.

"Yeah..." he murmured quietly. "Maybe I am..."

"Hey! I was only joking, you know..." she protested. "Erm... Now what were talking about, again?" She paused for a moment to think. "Blast... Can you remember?"

"Er... No, I don't think I can, sorry."

"Wait... I think it's coming back to me, give me a moment... Ah, you were asking me about what exactly I did, weren't you?" she said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, that was it!" Taichi agreed, as the memory promptly reported back to him as if to say it had never been absent in the first place.

"I'm in charge of the make-up for this shoot. And my name's Yasui Reina, in case you were wondering." she added with a wink. "But everyone usually just calls me Rei for short."

"Yagami Taichi." he said, feeling a little awkward as the introductions were so belated. How he'd managed to forget the most basic of things to say when meeting someone new, he didn't know... "But I'm generally just called Tai. Er, you know you said you're in charge of make-up?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way... But if that's the case, then how come you're taking a break now? I mean, the shoot isn't over yet..."

"Don't look so nervous, it's a valid question! Well, the costume change is handled by wardrobe, that's not my department... And I can't really do my job whilst Ishida-san is still in the middle of all that." She glanced at her watch. "Hmm... Though they may have finished with him by now."

"Do you need to get going then? I don't want to hold everything up by keeping you here talking to me." he said anxiously.

"Nah, its fine." she said, leaning back and settling herself more comfortably. "On a shoot this size there'd normally only be one make-up artist present, after all, with only one person to concentrate on, there's not really any need for more than that. However this isn't _exactly_ a normal shoot, because after all, this is none other than Ishida Yamato we're dealing with! So because of that, the people in charge decided to hire not one, but three people to do the same job." 

She rolled her eyes skyward.

"From my point of view that decision seems kind of flawed..." she continued. "It's still only one person, so there isn't any more work to do... And Ishida-san has this terrific bone structure, and a smooth, clear complexion, so there isn't all that much to be done any case. Not to sound immodest, but I'm pretty damn good at what I do, I don't _need_ two other people helping me on this job... But I guess the powers that be are trying to impress him by having overwhelming numbers of people present to fuss around him. It's the only reason I can come up with for them spending all that money hiring everyone... I'm not so sure about everyone else, but I know that _I'm_ getting paid my usual fee for doing this."

"You sure you're not needed?" he asked again, just to be sure.

"The other girls'll be fine. I know I said that I didn't need people helping me, but I didn't mean to imply that they're any less skilled than me. If they weren't extremely competent at what they did, they wouldn't be here at all. I've worked with them before on other shoots... The only reason I'm really labelled as the one in charge, is because my name is more well known than theirs. I have every confidence in their abilities. His make-up should only really need a light touch-up anyway, we did all the main work first thing this morning. They don't need me hovering around as well for so small a task."

"Sounds like a pretty good deal you have, to me... Because there are so many of you, you don't have nearly so much to do, and yet you still get paid exactly the same as you would, were you working on your own!" he grinned.

"Well, if you look at it that way, I can't really disagree!" she laughed. "It's a good deal in that sense, but in a way it's also really frustrating. I chose to go into this profession because I love what I do, and in this kind of scenario I don't get to practice my craft properly..." She exhaled heavily. "Ah... But you can't have it both ways."

"You mean you don't get frustrated that because of everyone else hired and hanging around, you don't get to spend time alone with the subject of the shoot?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Why, did you think that that would be a major factor in wanting to enter this profession?" she shot back, sounding extremely amused.

"Maybe just a little..." the brunette admitted sheepishly.

"Heh, you think _that_ way and you won't get anywhere in this line of work. Squealing madly and going all fangirly when you meet your client is rather unprofessional, ne? It doesn't quite work..."

"You mean to tell me that on the same fee basis you'd be just as happy working with ordinary people as you would working with big names?" he asked, unable to keep from sounding slightly disbelieving. He'd always thought that getting to meet all those famous people was a major draw for those who worked with them... It wasn't?

"Well..." she began, and it was her turn to look just a little sheepish. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it's a bit of a perk to get to be that close to people that some of my friends would kill to even catch a glimpse of... But it's not the most important factor for me, no. Professionally, it's great to be involved with things like this, as it means that my name gets spread in the right circles, which means that I can land good contracts. And I still get a buzz whenever I get to see the end result of a high publicity campaign, see how many people it reaches, and know that I played my part in making that happen...

"But on a more personal note, and as cliqued as it sounds, I love my job because I get to bring out the inner beauty of a person. And yes, on occasion I do work with people who don't live the grand lifestyle, and who are just ordinary people treating themselves to being pampered for once... And I can honestly say that one of the most rewarding things is seeing their expression when they see the results, and seeing how happy they are, and how much more confident they feel about their appearance. It means far more than working with someone who's used to that kind of treatment, and for whom it's nothing special."

"Wow." Taichi said softly, impressed. He hadn't realised that there was so much thought behind it all...

"Oh! Listen to me rambling on…" Rei exclaimed suddenly. "I must be boring you to tears... You know, you're really too polite! You should have said something earlier..."

"Oh no, you haven't been boring me in the least!" the brunette said hastily. "It's been really interesting."

"Heehee... Really?" she smiled. "Even so, I'd better get going before I _do_ manage to talk your ear off." 

She downed the remainder of her now lukewarm coffee in one go, grimacing a little at the slightly bitter aftertaste.

"Back to the grindstone, hey?"

"Yeah, keeping up appearances and all that..." 

She rose to her feet, and winked at him as she began to walk off.

"Good luck with everything, Tai!" she called, and then she was gone, vanished through one of several sets of doors.

"I wonder what she meant by that..." he murmured softly to himself as he was left alone to his thoughts. 

----

He was roused from his contemplation – it could have been hours or minutes later, so oblivious to everything had he been...but most likely minutes – by the sound of Yamato's voice. The singer did not sound best pleased.

"Look, is this one really necessary?" He sounded rather testy, and although not yet in sight, by the sound of his voice, he was getting closer.

"But Ishida-san, they're going to _love_ this shot!" a female voice trilled. Not Rei, someone a few years younger, and also less professional, by the sounds of it.

"Hmm. Rather clichéd, isn't it though?" 

Definitely irritated, and Taichi smiled slightly to himself, wondering what had happened to garner such a response.

"The idea perhaps... But you don't see it on shoots, very often. And certainly not this way. They're actually on set rather than edited in afterwards."

"I know." was the level reply. "I can feel their weight across my shoulders, after all."

"Don't worry, it won't be for long." she said hastily, anxiously. "It'll only be for maybe one reel of film, and then it's back to wardrobe for another change." 

The voices were coming from behind one of the sets of double doors on the right side of the room, and Taichi turned to face that way, waiting for them to open.

"Well good." A pause. "I'm afraid someone's going to have to hold the doors open, or else this outfit's going to get crushed when they swing shut again." 

"Oh, of course..." 

The doors opened, two people emerging, one to hold each. And then Yamato strode into the studio. 

Taichi's jaw dropped open.

As if sensing the brunette's eyes on him, the blonde turned his head to glare at him. The look in those blue eyes clearly said '_Don't you dare say a word!_', and Taichi had to struggle to hide his smile.

Yamato was dressed almost completely in pure white: a sleeveless zip top with black accents, white trousers, and white shoes. With the singer's fair complexion, being clothes in near unbroken white would have normally been incredibly draining on him... Only coupled with the large pair of feathered wings that appeared to sprout from his shoulders, and a dusting of something across his face that brought out his cheekbones and made his skin shimmer just slightly... The outfit made him look positively ethereal.

The other thing that didn't quite fit with his otherworldly appearance was the slight scowl that graced his features. His blue eyes were still slightly narrowed and looking pointedly in Taichi's direction. The brunette couldn't help but grin broadly in response to the continuing stare, and offered a small wave as well. The glare intensified, and he bit back a chuckle. 

With very deliberate movements, the blonde turned away and walked with every evidence of composure towards where the cameras and backdrops had been set up.

However, Taichi wasn't fooled. Even though Yamato showed little evidence of being in a bad mood, the brunette didn't doubt that he was in one. He had obviously been initially displeased by the choice in costume, and then his mood worsened by his friend's lack of sympathy for the situation...

Only... Only Taichi really couldn't see what he was meant to be feeling sympathetic about. To say that the singer looked absolutely amazing would be a gross understatement of the truth. He looked... Well, angelic was obviously the intention of whomever had organised the shoot, and that description almost fit him, only...not quite... With the serious expression currently on his face, he looked rather more imposing than the cheerful depiction of cherubs that existed in abundance. 

Not quite angelic... Not quite resembling the stereotypical image such a word conjured up...

Now that the scowl had left his features as he slipped into professional mode, he looked... Well, the look wasn't one of being 'holier than thou', not in the least... But it was still somehow above what was considered the norm. Yes... Ethereal was probably the best word to use. As if he didn't quite belong on the same plane of existence as everyone else. 

_The same plane as me._

He didn't know how the photographer was planning to capture all that in a series of images... But assuming that he was as talented as everyone else who had gotten the singer to that point, then the finished result was going to be... Was going to look...

Well, Taichi was no poet. He simply didn't have the words to describe how good he thought it would look. 

The woman that Yamato had been talking to was right. The magazine people or whoever ended up with this set of photos were simply going to love them. As was everybody that got to see them...

So he really wasn't sure why his friend found fault with the costume. Even as self-critical as he knew the blonde could be, surely he knew that he at least looked good? 

The brunette watched the process thoughtfully – chin resting in his hands, elbows resting on his knees – not listening to the directions that were called out, just... Watching. Absorbing the details. Noticing when someone switched on a fan, and observing the way the blonde strands lifted, and the feathers fluttered... 

And before he knew it, the reel of film had been taken, and the singer and his entourage had vanished from the studio once more, leaving a sense of emptiness in their wake.

With no one else present, Taichi slowly got to his feet and walked over to the area that had been recently vacated, careful not to trip over any of the wires that snaked over the ground. He stopped, looking down at a single white feather that had fallen from one of Yamato's wings, unnoticed by everyone bar himself. 

He paused for a moment, then bent down and gently picked the tiny object up, looking at it thoughtfully for a moment, before carefully placing it in a pocket and walking back to his seat.

He didn't really notice the time passing before everyone returned, and the shoot resumed. 

--

The rest of the shoot passed by in something of a blur. People coming, people going, and more changes in outfit, and more reels of film shot off than he could keep track of. 

And then... 

And then it was one in the afternoon, and Yamato was standing in front of him, now back in his street gear. The blonde smiled at him, looking a little wearied, and held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Ready to go?"

"Hm?" Taichi replied, blinking a touch blankly at his friend as he grasped the proffered hand, though he didn't really need the assist to stand...

"Are you ready to go?" he repeated, sounding amused, blue eyes dancing. "Shoot's over, after all."

The brunette glanced past the singer to the room in general. There were still a few people around, moving and clearing things as they had been all morning... But there was a lack of urgency to their movements now, a lessening of the determined attitude that had been driving them before. Also the general atmosphere was...calmer. The place felt more peaceful and rushed than it had before, something that he hadn't noticed until now.

"Taiiiichiiii..." the lightly teasing, singsong voice drifted through to him, and he belatedly realised that he still hadn't given a response.

"Um...sure." he said hastily, quickly grabbing the jacket that he had left on the seat. "I'm good to go."

"I mean, we could stay a little longer if you really wanted to, if you're really that keen on sitting and staring at the walls..." Yamato continued, acting as if the brunette hadn't spoken.

"As thrilling as that offer sounds, I think I might just pass." He replied a little tartly, trying to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at his friend but not doing very well. 

The blonde laughed, but as the two turned and began to make their way out of the studio, his expression abruptly sobered, and he gave the brunette a sidelong glance, his expression unreadable.

"I did...warn you that it was likely to be unbelievably dull..." he said softly, an underlying emotion audible in his voice, but impossible to place.

"I know." Taichi replied simply, not quite understanding, holding a door open and gesturing that his friend should go through first. 

Yamato nodded, indicating that he had heard, but made no other response than that, and they continued on in silence. 

The brunette fought the urge to fidget as they followed a girl who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to guide them through the winding maze of corridors to the entrance lobby. The singer had acknowledged her with a nod, and smiled his thanks for her assistance... But other than that, he remained sunk in thought and otherwise uncommunicative.

True, seeing as they now had someone else with them, they couldn't be totally free and open with their speech... But even so, total silence was unnecessary, and it felt oppressive, and uncomfortable. And as he was completely in the dark as to knowing what was going on in the blonde's head, he had no idea how to break the atmosphere into something lighter, and calmer.

The silence continued to hold, even as they stepped outside into the early afternoon sunshine, which would have been almost warm if not for the breeze that skipped along, picking up a chill from the snow it coasted over. The sound of an engine starting suddenly cut through the air, and Taichi started slightly, and looked around for the source. His eyes fell on the form of a sleek black limousine that was just pulling out from where it had been parked a short way away: it's driver obviously having seen them come out of the building. 

Yamato was looking vaguely in that direction, with hands thrust deep into trouser pockets, wind lightly tousling strands of gold, and a slight thoughtful frown creasing his forehead. With the winter sun picking out highlights in his hair, he looked as if he should still be engaged in the shoot, with a photographer nearby, snapping away...not just standing outside, waiting for his transport to reach him.

"...Matt?" the brunette said hesitantly, irrationally nervous about breaking the silence that settled around them like a thick cloak. After all, what did he have to be nervous about? The man beside him was hardly a stranger. They'd known each other since they were eleven. Had been inseparable all throughout high school. Had once known the ins and outs of each others lives, as well as they had known their own.

...it was that 'once' that was making him nervous now.

"Mmm?" the blonde murmured as if coming from a long way off, obviously still sunk deep in thought, turning to face his friend with slightly vacant eyes just as the limousine pulled up beside them. The singer opened the door, and gestured for Taichi to precede him inside. 

It was only once they were comfortably settled in the interior, and were on their way back towards central Tokyo, that some focus returned to those hazy blue eyes. Now he actually looked directly at the brunette, rather than just vaguely in his direction, and he flashed a quick, small smile.

"Sorry, was miles away..." he apologised. "Um... You were saying?"

"S'okay." Taichi shrugged. "Wasn't anything earth-shatteringly important or anything."

"Eh, well... Things rarely are." He grinned, just a little. "I'd still like to know what you were thinking, even so." He prompted, when no response was forthcoming.

"Just..." the brunette began, then paused, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. "Just... Why did you think to re-mention, as we were leaving the studio, that you had warned me it'd be extremely dull?" he said at last.

"Oh." Said Yamato, looking quite surprised. "Oh, um... It's just that I've been at a fair few of them, more than I'd like, over the past five years... So _I_ knew what to expect, knew that they're really nothing so great, or exciting, or...anything, very much. And I just didn't want you thinking I'd let you wander in there blind. Making you come along under some false impression that it was going to be fun and exciting... Bah. That doesn't sound quite right. I don't really know how to explain." he finished, with a helpless shrug.

"Oh." Taichi said, echoing his friend's earlier sentiment of surprise. "I knew what I was letting myself in for. And even if I hadn't... I'd have hardly held the fact that you hadn't realised I wouldn't know what it was really like, against you."

"Um..." he frowned, replaying that last sentence in his head. "If that even made sense..."

"Heh, I think I understood what you meant, and I'm glad." the blonde smiled, then lapsed into silence once more.

This time, even though the brunette found the communication silence to be just as uncomfortable as before, he didn't seek to break it. Not even to try and find the answers to the questions that rose in his mind, such as why Yamato felt 'glad' over such an obvious thing? As if he _could_ ever hold so small a thing against his friend... As if he'd even consider it.

And it wasn't lack of curiosity that held him back from speaking, for he would have liked answers... He just wasn't quite sure that he had any right to them, at present. 

After all, the blonde singer had something on his mind, and the lack of communication obviously meant that whatever it was, he wanted to keep those thoughts private, at least for the meanwhile. So, no matter how curious he was... That meant that Taichi had to respect those unspoken wishes, and keep his silence also.

Well... He didn't _have_ to... But he felt that he ought to.

There had been a time, in the past, when the brunette would have likely told that thought to go screw itself, and would have gone and bulldozed right through Yamato's silence, regardless of what he _ought_ to do... But that was just it. That was in the past, and this was now. And he was no longer close enough to the man sitting a mere few feet away, to be able to afford to take those kind of liberties. 

And after the closeness of the night before... That distance felt like an eternity. 

- _to be continued_ -

----

Author's Note's (feel free to skip reading):

1. ...yeah. I know. It's taken me forever to actually get this part done... For which I apologise. I actually started writing this chapter eight months (and one day) ago, and literally only finished it this morning. Because of the rather long writing-frame involved, I also apologise if this chapter sounds a little disjointed in places. 

2. Rei...ended up talking rather a lot more than I originally intended her too. She was only meant to say a little, and subtly hint at a few plot points...but then she decided that she didn't really want to _stop_ talking. :p But don't worry... I doubt she'll be back. Unless Yama and Tai decide to get married, and need prettifying for wedding photos or something. Heh. 

3. About Yamato's outfit... I confess, no real reason behind it, other than the fact that I'm rather a Matt fan, and thought he'd look good in it. ::cough:: 

4. Hand-coded, so ff net doesn't eat random html tags/mess up the formatting. As it's prone to doing. Evil thing. Bet it'll still try and eat things anyway. So I may possibly have forgotten a paragraph break, or to italicise in places. Thus, if you happen to spot a formatting error, please excuse. 

5. Someone pointed out to me a couple of months back, that as two parallel stories, LNR and LNR(ed2) didn't hold together too well if read individually, rather than paired. I'd come to the same conclusion myself, some time ago...and hence, with this chapter, I've been trying to blend in events covered in the alternate version better than I've done in other chapters. I'm fairly pleased with the results...seeing as I'm not totally repeating myself, but equally not covering things in a way that...just doesn't quite fit right. Other than that sucess, I'm a little unsure over the chapter as a whole. Probably due (at least in part) to the fact that this thing has just taken me so long to complete. 

6. I've not quite given up on this thing...yet. However, it should be glaringly obvious that this is...not particularly high on my list of priorities, and I don't forsee that changing any time soon... ::sweatdrop:: There's just...a lot of other things I want to do/am busy with/am going to be busy with shortly. However, I do want to get this thing done...eventually. Honest. It just might take me an incredibly long time... I probably ought to dig myself out some of 01 and 02 to watch, to get me back in the mood to write this again. Or something. 

7. Er...that's it. End of me talking. Back into hiding, for now, me thinks... 


End file.
